Surviving Together
by kfcrowe
Summary: Five teens have been locked away for two years because of how they were born. When they are rescued, can they adapt to an entirely new lifestyle? Or will their newfound abilities doom them? And if we add a couple (hundred) traitors? [Yogscast, Team Crafted, The Creatures Fanfiction] {M for mature language}
1. Chapter 1-The Rescue

**A/N: Oh, a new story? Look at that! And no, it's not TBD2.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Team Crafted, Yogscast, or the Creatures(as much as I wished), but I do own my OC's and my friends' OC's for this story.**

* * *

Kat's POV

I sat in the cell block, with an emotionless face. I stared at the wall with sky blue eyes. My waist length brown hair was brushed, I mean, I have nothing better to do. What, sitting in a cell combing my hair isn't a thing seventeen year old girls usually do? Pshhh like it's totally the new trend lately, note the sarcasm. My ears were laid back on my head, and I curled my tail in front of me. Did I forget to mention I'm a hybrid? The lines that marked the days I had been here amounted to about two years. The reason I was here in the first place was stupid. Simply because I'm one third cat means that I am dangerous and unstable. The only difference between cat hybrids and a human is claws in my fingers, extra cat ears on my head, and a long, fluffy tail. And cat vision, hearing, instincts, and ability to land on my feet every time. When I got here they took away everything I owned, leaving me with jeans, a cyan T-shirt, and my white zip up hoodie. At least they never took away my enchanted headphones which play music according to my mood. Sometimes they can even predict the future, for example, it can synch battles to choruses. It reminds me of before I had everything I loved ripped from me, before I got caught. Soft music played as the memory rushed back to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I sat at our lunch table. I was just 15 back then, sophomore year at high school. Jerrico wore dark jeans and his blue V-neck, covered by his brown leather jacket. It really complimented his green eyes, framed with brown hair. Nikki sported an orange tank top and sweatpants. Her shoulder length brown hair with blue streaks, sparkling blue eyes. Eris wore her usual pull over, black, enderman hoodie, doubled with light colored jeans. Black hair covered her right eye, but we knew they were both pale gray. Seto wore his cloak with the hood down. His brown hair was accompanied by pale skin and light purple eyes. Brice wore his black short sleeved shirt and pants accented with gold. His eyes were blue, and he had blonde shaggy blonde hair. Moona wore her white hoodie with an orange stripe down the back, the slits cutting through the back of it, and denim shorts. Her extremely long brown hair went along with her sun kissed skin and amber eyes. I wore dark jeans, a cyan T-shirt, and white zip up hoodie with a cyan stripe down the back, similar to Moona's. My waist length blonde-brown hair was messy, and I played with my apple. We shared a table as we ate our lunch. We all knew each other's secrets, and kept them because they kept ours. Jerrico is a fire elementalist, Nikki is a sorceress, Eris is a dragon hybrid, Seto is a sorcerer, Brice is a wizard, and Moona and I are hybrids. We are the freaks, but only we know it. Then some SWAT team guys walked into the cafe and started taking people's hats off. Moona, Eris, and I pulled our beanies on tighter to hide Moona and I's furry ears and Eris' horns. They came up to us and took our hats off. When they saw our ears, they took us out of the cafe and threw us all in separate cells in a van. After a few hours, we arrived at a pure white facility. Luckily when they searched us, they didn't find the slits on the back of our shirts, but they did find our tails. They tore us all apart, and threw me in a cell._

_-End of Flashback- _

Suddenly the door opened and I pounced on the person that came through. The music accelerated, and I noted that it was The Phoenix by The Fall Out Boys. Good job, headphones! Finally a good song. It was a blonde guy in a white lab coat, and shimmering blue eyes. "What the hell?" he asked with a British accent. "Where is Moona?" I ordered. "Who?" he asked. "My sister. The leopard hybrid. Now answer or you die," I threatened, hoping I sounded serious. "No," he firmly stated. I raised one hand, unsheathed my claw up to his neck and… I couldn't do it. Instead I nicked his cheek enough to draw blood and got off of him. "You're lucky I don't hurt innocents," I growled, sitting down again in the corner. "How do you know I'm innocent?" "Your eyes shimmered in fear. Once you've been in that situation enough times, you stop getting scared," I said, staring at my many marks on the wall. I know that all too well.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked. "Two. Their names are Rythian and Sjin," he said. "How would you feel if you were locked away from them for two years, just because you're human?" I asked. No response. "I just want to see her. I want to see the sun. I want to see my friends," I said, not caring if he was listening any more. "You know, a while ago Justin Beiber got arrested," he said. "What happened to One Direction?" "As of now they're still popular," he answered. "Damn. People are screwed up," I said "Halo four and the iPhone 5S came out," the man said. "Is it even longer than the three? I don't even know what S means," I said. "My name's Lalna Jones, or Duncan is my nickname," he said. "Duncan is longer than Lalna," I said. "Yes. Yes it is. Now what is your name? You've been here two years and haven't told anyone," Duncan said. I thought carefully. "My name… call me Kat. My name is Kat Glimmer," I said. "Hello Kat." I didn't respond.

"Aren't you supposed to be injecting me with something, taking a blood sample, or knocking me out or something?" I asked after a few minutes. "Oh right! I'm supposed to take you to see Mr. Xephos." I frowned. Of course, nobody would visit me to visit me. "I need you to uh, wear this," he said, holding up handcuffs connected to a chain. I didn't respond, but put my hands out for him. He quickly put them on and yanked them forward playfully. I yanked back, and he fell on his face. "Oh, sorry Duncan. I'm pretty strong," I said. Once he got up, led me out to the hallway, made with white tiles, very different from my stone and blood covered cell. The song changed to a happy song, and I became confused. Why would it play a happy song? As he led me down the hall, a ginger without a shirt walked out of another door, tugging behind someone very familiar. "Nikki!" I yelled. "Kat!" The sorceress screamed back. Her shoulder length hair with natural blue highlights was raggedy, and her blue eyes dull.

Lalna and the ginger pulled on our chains so we couldn't touch. "Let me go you overgrown ginger fluff!" Nikki yelled. Yep that's her. "Come on! We have to go to Lewis," Lalna grunted as I pulled on the chains "Us too," the ginger said, pulling on Nikki's chains. "Then we can be together?" Nikki said. They sighed at the same time. "I suppose," Duncan said, loosening his grip on my chains. I ran over and hugged Nikki the best I could with my handcuffs. "Oh my god I thought they killed you," I said in relief. "Jerrico tried to stop them, he did! But they took him and I used my magic and they took me too," she said, near tears. "Shh, it's fine," I said.

Lalna and the ginger started pulling us forward and we walked forward awkwardly. "Did they hurt you?" I asked. "Yes, they made me fight animals, and I got hurt," she whispered. She pulled up her shirt up a little and I saw claw marks on her waist. I almost snapped and murdered everything in sight, but there was nobody guilty to kill. Everyone here is innocent. The same thing happened to me with animal fighting, but I never got hurt. What they did, was sent an animal into your room, like a wolf or bear, and let you fight it. That's why my cell was covered in blood, Eventually they turned into a room with a large desk and a brunette sitting in a swivel chair, typing on a computer.

"Lewis?" the ginger asked. The brunette looked up and pushed his glasses up, revealing chocolate eyes. "Hello Duncan, Simon, Nikki Epsom, and... other prisoner." I grunted an acknowledgement. "I have called you here to tell you that… well um… the government has ordered every creature in Yoglabs to have an… autopsy," he said. "Oh of course. So you're telling us in advance so we can dread our deaths?" Nikki asked. "Um no. Actually, we were thinking of rebelling against the government, and we- we want to help you out of here." "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, not believing them. Lalna and Simon took off our handcuffs, and I took a protective step in front of Nikki. "You heard. We're helping you. But the government is coming here to… execute you soon. So we need to get you guys out now," Lewis said.

"Is my sister here? And Jerrico? And Eris, Seto, and Brice?" I asked. "Jerrico Whites, Eris Ender, and Moona Glimmer are here, if those are who you are referring to. They were our other subjects," Lewis said, standing up. I guess Seto and Brice got away or didn't show their magic. "Let's go," Simon said excitedly. Duncan opened the door to see a brunette with a blond streak, a brunette with a thick beard, and a pale black haired man standing behind Jerrico, Alex, and Moona, still in the same clothes from that day. "MOONA," I yelled, engulfing her in a hug. "Kat?" she asked. "I missed you so much," I said. "Me too sis. Me too," Moona said. "Jerrico, Eris. How are you?" "You daughter of a dragon, we were in a cell for two years," Jerrico exclaimed playfully. "What do you think? But yeah, we're fine. Now are we going or not? Wait, and do you guys have our stuff?" Eris questioned. "Yes. They're in this closet, now lets get the other yogs and we can go," Lewis said. The five of us moved to the closet and grabbed what was ours. Our phones, game devices, wallets, and Jerrico and Nikki grabbed their sorcerer rings. Moona, Eris, and I grabbed our beanies, but didn't put them on.

"Oh, and I am Rythian, and this is my brother Sjin, and his best friend, Sips," the blonde streaked guy said in a Swedish accent. "Okay, let's get the others," Sjin said. We nodded and walked down the hall. They turned into a room with a few girls in it. Two blondes and a redhead to be exact. "Anya, Zoey, Hannah, we're going. Are you ready?" Lewis asked. "As long as nobody goes crazy town banana pants," a redhead girl said. "Of course not, Zoey," Lalna said. "Are we going?" A Scottish accent asked. I turned around and saw three guys, one in a red and black kilt, another in a polo shirt with black nerd glasses, and the last in a fancy suit and dark red hair. "This is Ravs," Sjin said, pointing to kilt, "Ridge," pointing to fancy suit guy, "and-" "Hello, I'm Nilesy," nerd glasses interrupted. "Now we just need Martyn, Kaeyi, Toby, and Teep," Lewis said. "Oh my god, your group is huge!" Eris said. "Gods," Moona corrected, as she is a believer of Greek Mythology.

"Whatever, let's go," Lalna said. We rushed out the door again and ran in a straight line down the hall. As we reached a huge door, three guys and two girls stood there. "Finally! Now can we go?" A boy in a gray hoodie asked. "Yes Toby," a blonde in a green shirt said. "I'm Martyn. This is Toby, Teep, Kaeyi, and Kim," Martyn said, opening the door to reveal a large courtyard. Floating in the center of the courtyard was a zeppelin. If you don't know, a zeppelin is a large ship that can fly thanks to the advances of fusion engines.. "Oh my gods, a zeppelin!" Moona yelled. "I thought the government destroyed all of these?" Jerrico asked. "All except ours. We were working for them as undercover agents, of course," Sips said, pulling down a ladder.

The scientists climbed up, but Sips waited at the bottom. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. Eris growled, but climbed up the ladder, followed by Nikki, then Jerrico, and Moona. Once they were a fair bit up, I looked at Sips carefully. "Who are you guys?" I asked. "We are the Yogscast. Now climb before I leave you here," he said. "I could still get up if you did," I mumbled, but just quiet enough that he might think he imagined it. I hopped up the rungs, skipping some just for fun until I reached the deck. This zeppelin is well kept and designed, fit for travel. Sips hopped up next to me, carrying the rolled up ladder under one arm. "Let's go," he ooyelled, and the zeppelin rose in altitude. During the flight, we were introduced to each member of the Yogscast, and were infoormed that the rest of their group was at some sort of a base. "So, just so you know, we can use magic of some sort too," Lewis said. "Prove it," Nikki ordered. Lewis smiled and snapped his fingers.

A blue flame bladed sword appeared in his hand. Simon did the same, but for a pickaxe. "Blue fire tools," Lewis explained. Rythian teleported across the ship with a puff of purple. "Poof. Teleport," Rythian said while walking back. Sips and Sjin both made little piles of dirt appear out of nowhere. "The real dirt, the best dirt," they said at the same time. Nilesy condensed some water out of thin air. "Water for the pool man. Aww yeah," he said. Zoey grew mushrooms from the ground and made an electric ball in he hand. "Pew pew!" Zoey said. Hannah talked to some owls. "Mr. Owl said he really likes your shirt love," she said, pointing to my shirt. Martyn made a sapling grow on the deck. "Plant powers," he said, making it ... Ungrow? I don't even know. Kim pointed to two places on the floor, and an orange and blue portals appeared. She jumped into one, and popped out the other. "Po- rt- al- pow-ers," Kim said between falling through portals. Kaeyi pointed at Martyn, who then fell asleep instantly. She snapped her fingers and he woke up again. "Sleep powers," she cheered while helping Martyn. Toby tapped the deck, and green particles started swirling around it until he stomped his foot. "Glitch powers," Toby said proudly. Teep morphed into a small, yet bigger than anyone here, Tyrannosaurus Rex and snapped his fin- err, claws, and a sniper rifle appeared on his back.

"Okay, okay. So you guys know us?" Jerrico asked. "Not really. You guys didn't show us anything," Kim said once she finally stopped continuously falling. "How are y'all doing? I'm Jerrico, and I can use blue fire and minor healing powers," Jerrico said. "I'm Nikki. I must say, I'm pretty awesome. Also a sorceress," Nikki said. "I'm Eris, and I'm Ender Dragon hybrid," Eris whispered due to her shyness. "I am Kat, and this is my little sister Moona. We're cat hybrids and-" I was interrupted by the boat rocking. An airplane flew by, shooting at us. Toby and Nilesy were standing too close to the edge and lost their balance, so they fell off the edge. "Toby!" "Nilesy!" Martyn and Hannah called at the same time. Moona and I looked at each other and nodded. Then we jumped off the edge. Out of the slits in our shirts, our wings flew out. Her wings were yellow-black spotted, leathery, and draconic while mine were white, feathery, and angelic. Moona reached Toby and I reached Nilesy. She grabbed his waist and I hooked my elbows around Nilesy's armpits. We heavily flapped our wings, and they strained in protest after two years of being stuck in shirts. I noticed Moona was struggling so I flew underneath her to give an updraft. Eventually, we reached the zeppelin and set down the boys. They had managed to shoot down the plane, and the Yogscast stared at our wings in confusion while Eris, Jerrico, and Nikki just smirked. "As I was saying, she's a third dragon, and I'm a third angel. It's complicated," I panted.

* * *

**A/N: This book is about means my internet friends' characters! You might know them actually, sandstormmaddy(Moona), SilverWolf01(Eris), SirJerrico(Jerrico), and LyraHikaru(Nikki)! Kat is my OC. Hey guys, I need some OC's! Kids under the age of 16 that are orphans, but have superpowers or are hybrids or... You get the point! Submit! Now! Right now! BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2-MGHQ

Kat's PoV

"Well, it's not safe to stay in the open. We have to go to the MGHQ," Lewis said. "Oh yay. Acronyms," Nikki said. "Main Gifted Head Headquarters," Hannah said. "I know we're smart, but gifted," Eris joked. I smiled, glad she was warming up to the group. "No, gifted as in magic," Kim said. "Ohhhh," Jerrico and I said at the same time. "Yeah. Anyway, the guild masters will want to see you," Lana said. "There are eight guilds, then the Dragon guild, but only completely OP people get in that," Simon said. "When we get there, you'll all be evaluated, then be assigned a guild. From there, the leaders of the MMGHQ, or guildmasters, will either assign you all to separate packs. Or they might let you guys make your own pack," Lewis explained. "For one, guildmasters? And two, packs?" Jerrico asked. "Guildmasters, as in leaders of guilds. And packs are groups out together for missions and living. Each pack has something in common with one another, and some kind of pack name. You see, to regular people we call ourselves the Yogscast, but we're actually called Yogspack." I nodded slowly, processing the information. Different guilds. Evaluation. Packs. All of this seemed so logical, only a genius could have thought it up.

Soon the zeppelin lowered in altitude, and we dropped through the clouds. We were above the ocean, a single island sitting ahead of the ship. We sunk down near a palm tree and Sips tied a rope to the trunk. Martyn grew camouflage vines around the ship to hide it. The Yogspack slid down the trunk and motioned for us to follow. Moona and I glided down while the other three slid down the trunk with care. We walked up to a stone cliff with a boulder in front of one part. Lewis looked around, then made Lalna and Simon move the rock out of the way, revealing a cave. They led us down it while we followed, staring at the glowing vines that illuminated it.

"Here we are. The MMGHQ," Hannah said! once we reached a dead end. Moona face palmed hard while Jerrico gave an 'are you serious?' look to them. "You use your magic on the wall, and it opens," Toby said. Sure enough, when he tapped the stone to use his glitch power, the wall opened like a double door, revealing a busy open room of people and hybrids. We walked in and stared in wonder. It was at least a couple hundred feet tall, and extending quite far back too, and that was only the open space. There were windows further back where the cliff should have been, apparently invisible from the outside, and it appeared that we just walked down a tunnel straight into an airport. To the right was research desks with many monitors, and to the left were open spaces with different people fighting. On the far side, there was a rock wall with different coves that had shops in them, and tunnels level to the floor. At the fighting area, there was a pair battling each other. I flinched as I saw one person throw a spear into another's leg, but he just pulled it out like a splinter and bashed the thrower's head with his bare fist. "We'll take you to the control room, this is what we call the Hub," Lewis said over the loud noises of the room. They ushered us to the far side of the room, past more fighting people and researchers. When we got to a circular tunnel, they pulled us down it and took a few turns here and there.

Eventually they opened two double doors into a massive room. There was a large empty space lining the edges, and in the center, a curved desk with a hollow center. Five people sat at the main circle, each either looking at paperwork or playing with a deadly looking weapon. In the center stood a short haired dirty blonde with their back to us. "Boss? We're done spying, and we brought back some initiates too," Lewis said. The blonde turned around and looked down at Lewis with piercing blue eyes. "Thank you, Alpha Xephos. The Yogspack is dismissed, and I'll be sure to send you the reward money later. New initiates, please stay here for a while," he said in a Swedish accent. The Yogspack nodded and waved goodbye to us before leaving us in the room. I wrapped my tail around my right leg and gently stretched my wings out of the slits so that they were folded behind my back instead of cramped inside my shirt. Moona noticed and did the same with hers.

"So Xephos brought five back? Hmmm, Yogspack gets bonus points. Hello initiates, my name is Felix, or Pewdiepie, but people call me the Boss, because- well because I am. These five fine people are the Guildmasters, and one of them will become your guildmaster after evaluation. I will introduce them to you now. Here is Mesmer. She runs the Wand Guild, and she loves playing magic tricks." A redhead in pink and purple robes looked up and smiled. She snapped her fingers towards Felix and he suddenly was wearing a pink boa. "Yay, now I'm fabulous! Okay, don't trust Theft with items, he is a kleptomaniac, but he's a little shady. He leads the Shadow Guild." A guy with black and gray leather armor smiled and waved creepily. "Ranger makes fast friends, and loves animals. He runs the Archer Guild." Felix's point was proven when a snake slithered up the brunette's arm. He wore light green and dark blue leather armor. "Guardian protects everyone, and she raises the support people. She runs the Shield Guild." A blonde girl in heavy blue armor nodded with a slight smile. "Lastly, Warrior is confident and proud about everything. He runs the Sword Guild." A buff guy in gleaming golden armor grunted in our direction and crossed his arms. "One of these will be your guildmaster, so keep an open mind. Now, would you tell us your names, abilities, and who you think will be your guildmaster?"

"Sure. I'm Nikki, I'm a sorceress, and I think I will be with Mesmer," Nikki said with a grin. Mesmer grinned back. "I'm Jerrico, I can use blue fire elements, and I think I'll be with Warrior," Jerrico said, glancing at Warrior, who rolled his eyes. "I'm Eris, I'm an Ender Dragon hybrid, and I think I'll be best with Theft," Eris said shyly. "I'm Moona, I'm a third human, a third cat, and a third dragon, and I think I'll be assigned with Guardian," my sister said. She always wanted to protect people. "I'm Kat. A third human, third cat, third angel. I think I'll fit with Ranger," I said. Ranger smirked at me, and I gave a small smile. "Perfect. Said guildmaster will talk to you personally and see if you would fit in their guild. Guildmasters?" Felix asked. The five stood up and walked over to us. Well, I say walk, but Mesmer skipped while Warrior sulked. Ranger stood in front of me muscular and slim physique. I noticed his green headband with a metal strip, a single paw print carved into it. His snake was wrapped around his arm, gently holding onto the limb.

"My name is Ranger. Nice to meet you," he said in a deep voice, smooth as silk. I looked up to him, because he was about 6 feet tall, while i was only 5' 6 or so. "Kat. And likewise," I replied. "So I'm going to ask you a few questions to see if you would fit in our guild, is that alright?" "Shoot," I said. "Someone aims a gun at you. What do you do?" "How close are they?" Ranger smiled. "Point blank." "Push the gun away, then bend his hand so I can take it," I said. "Good. Two people are about to fall off a cliff. Which one do you save?" "Which ever one would make a bigger impact for my cause. And then I would try to save the other one because I can fly." "One last one. Your guild and pack turns against you. Why?" I think for a moment. This is a tricky question, because it requires me to come up with a scenario based off an outcome. "Well I've probably done something that's reasons are questionable, so they wouldn't understand why, but is for the welfare for the long run." "Okay, I see what kind of a person you are. You don't rush things, but think quickly none the less. You think of the big picture instead of smaller pieces. And you don't doubt yourself, even when things get bleak. I like that. I would be glad to have you in my guild." I smiled widely. "Thank you, Ranger," I said. "Can you shoot a bow?" "I have good aim, so I'm told, but I haven't seen a weapon in two years," I said. "Noted," Ranger said. "Everyone done with evaluations?" The Boss asked. Everyone nodded, and he smiled. "Good. Results?" "Kat would be amazingly in the Archer Guild," Ranger said. "Nikki would fit into the Wand Guild," Mesmer exasperated. "Moona's my choice," Guardian said. "Eris would bring pride to the Shadow," Theft said. "... I suppose that Jerrico would be good for the Sword Guild," Warrior admitted. I don't think I like his attitude towards Jerrico, but he doesn't seem to mind. "Great. Show them the guild station, and we'll meet in an hour to pick packs," Boss said. "Dismissed!"

Ranger pulled me out of the room and down a hall, quicker than the others. Once we got a few turns away, I ripped my wrists from his grasp and rubbed them. "What the hell?" I asked. "I don't trust new initiates near the other other guilds anymore. The last new member I got was assassinated by the Shadow Guild because they wanted him in their guild instead of mine. I just worry sometimes." I pulled him into a hug and wrapped my wings around him too. "I am so sorry for your loss, but please, I'm too awesome to be killed," I joked, letting him go. "Yeah right," Ranger laughed, and led me down the hall once again. "Our station is themed like wildlife, just so you know," Ranger warned before opening some doors. Inside was a large room, about 25 feet wide and long and about 10 feet high with grass flooring and plant life covering the walls. People, hybrids, and animals alike chatted in groups around the room, and I noted that Teep, Zoey, Martyn, Toby, and Hannah were here, but I couldn't see anyone else I knew. There were some tunnels leading off certain places, but in the center of the room was a stage. Ranger walked up to it, with me close behind. He motioned for me to stay put, then hopped onto the stage before whistling.

The chatting stopped and everyone gathered around the circular stage. "Archer Guild! Five people have been brought to headquarters by the Yogspack! Thank you to those in the Yogspack that are here. Now, each of those five chose a different guild, and we got Kat!" He held out a hand to me, which I took and hopped onto the stage in front of the audience. "Tell everyone about yourself," Ranger whispered. "Hello Archer Guild! I am Kat Glimmer, and I am 17 years old. I was born a cat-angel-human hybrid, so I have these-" I flexed my tail and wings and swiveled my ears, "I look forward to learning the skills and traits of the Archer Guild!" The guild cheered and Ranger smiled. "Well done. Now everyone, I would like someone to volunteer to show her around the station, please, anyone, step forward." A few people stepped forward, and Ranger looked over them. "No, actually I'm going to choose someone. How about... Seamus! Yes, Agent SSoHPKC," Ranger decided. A guy with long, curly blonde stepped out and looked at me. "Do I really get to show her around?" Seamus asked excitedly. "Yes. Now show her where things are and help her choose a partner. Bring her back to me in 45 minutes. I have business to attend to," Ranger said before walking off. "Hello. I'm Seamus O'Dohrtey of the Creature Pack. I'm going to be your tour guide, so don't get lost," he said. "I'll try," I joked.

Seamus showed me where Ranger's office was, where the residential dorms are, and where the animal store was, each in their separate rooms. "Each guild has a store where that guild sells their things for others to buy. The Archer Guild has the animal store, where we tame animals and put them up for adoption. The Wand Guild sells magical items, like scrolls and rings and such. The Sword Guild sells weapons. The Shield Guild sells armor and shields. Lastly the Shadow a Guild sells both potions and scrap parts. Now we have to find you a partner," Seamus said. "Like a boyfriend?" I asked. "Pshhh, no! Like your animal co worker," he clarified. "Got it." "Since you're in our guild, you can get a magic animal. Other guilds are restricted to regular animals, unless they can find one in the wild. Each guild has a secret like that, but I obviously don't know them," Seamus said. We looked around the magic section of animals, but I couldn't find any that fit.

Suddenly I heard a growl, and I turned to see a shopkeeper trying to tie a rope to a clouded leopard with wings. He was about four feet fall, and swiping at the braided rope in her hands. "You little fur all, just cooperate!" She yelled at the leopard. He snarled at her once again. She raised he hand to hit him, but I stepped in front of the poor leopard. "Leave him alone! If he's so much trouble, maybe I'll take him off your hands," I said. "Good luck getting him to like you, because he hates me," the woman told me. The leopard purred and rubbed against my legs lovingly. "How much for him?" "Five silver coins," she said, and only then did I realize I had none of their currency. "Here," Seamus said, handing her five shiny coins. She snorted and walked away. "Thanks Seamus. You're a life saver," I thanked. "No problem, tour guides get payed twenty silver anyway. So why this guy?" "He was in a tough spot, and didn't give up without a fight," I said. "Say, you're magic. Can you understand me?" The leopard nodded his head and smiled. "What's your name?" I asked. He raised a claw. "First word?" Seamus asked. The leopard touched the claw to his nose and nodded. Oh, great. Share aids with a leopard. He swung his paw over his head. "Swing?" Seamus asked. "Paw?" I guessed. "Magic?" "Arch?" At the last one, he lifted a claw to his nose. Then he held out two claws for second word. He rose into the air and pressed his paw pads together. "Angel?" I questioned. He smiled and raised his claw to his nose again. The leopard rose two fingers from different paws and put them next to each other. "Together? Archangel?" Seamus asked. Archangel smiled and nodded. "Archangel! Perfect," I said.

Seamus checked his watch. "Oh god! We have to get you to Ranger," he said, pulling me out the door. Archangel followed us, jogging beside us as Seamus tripped over his own feet. "Guys really like dragging me around today, huh," I mumbled to myself. We got to Ranger's office and knocked on the door. Ranger stepped out, shoved a handful of silver towards Seamus and took my wrist and dragged me out of the station. "Have fun? You're late," Ranger growled. "I had to get Archangel!" I argued, and Ranger glanced back at the winged leopard. "Good choice. Clouded leopards are very loyal and playful," he commented before turning down a hallway. I tried to make a mental map of where we were going so I could remember how to get around. Surprisingly it worked, well at least for now. Somehow, we ended up in some kind of cafeteria, where only a few people ate, because it wasn't time for dinner yet. I saw the Boss, other Guildmasters, and my friends and sister.

"Good, we're all here. Initiates, care to share your new guild specific prize?" Boss asked. Nikki nodded excitedly. "A mesmer's armor creates their appearance. Therefore, I wear these chain link braces. They let me remember I can extend my power through the chinks." "I wear no helm on the battlefield. A true warrior will make their enemies cringe and fall when they see my determined face. Because of this, I can be given proper respect," Jerrico stated, dusting off his scaled pauldrons. "In my new line of work, it is important to understand the power of subterfuge. A mask draws attention, and an uncovered face allows people to identify you. I prefer a more subtle subterfuge. A drawn hood lets me blend into the crowd, and no one knows I was there," Eris said. "My partner Archangel the winged clouded leopard fights at my side and guards my back. He is a good friend, calm, silent, swift as an arrow from the bow. His eyes reveal his intense intelligence," I stated, stroking Archangel's head. "As a symbol of my dedication, I wear Fanatic's pauldrons. Long ago, I determined my path, and nothing will sway me from it. I am stalwart in my beliefs and immovable in my loyalties. The weight of my pauldrons reminds me of the burden I carry," my sister calmly announced. Our guildmasters all looked pleased at our mini speeches, and Boss smiled.

"Well done. Now I'll call in three pack options for you to join, and if you don't like them, I suppose five is enough to make your own pack," Boss said. We agreed and he pulled out a messenger device of some sort. "Hello... Yes please, could you please send the Yogspack, Pack Crafted, and the Creature Pack down to the cafeteria?... Thank you. Alright they're on their way." We waited in the cafe, and I let Moona play with Archangel while I talked with the others about this whole system. Soon though, the doors opened and a bunch of guys walked in, the leading one with a red cap. I think I saw him in the Archer Guild earlier. Seamus was in there, so I gave a small wave and smile, which he returned.

Ranger slid next to me and leaned over. "You seem like the leader of your friends, so go and shake Jordan's hand. He's the one in the red cap, and the Alpha of the Creature Pack. It's custom for Alphas to shake hands upon meeting," he whispered. I smiled and motioned for Archangel to follow me. I walked over to Jordan and held out my hand. I looked up at him, since he's half a foot of so taller than me. He smiled and shook it. "Hi Kat. I remember you from the Archer Guild meeting." "Hello Jordan. Ranger told me your name," I joked, and he laughed a bit. "So you could be in our pack, huh?" Seamus asked. "I guess I could, but I want to keep an eye on my sister," I explained. "Who's she?" "Archangel, could you please go get Moona? Yeah that one, thanks," I said as he bounded a few steps then flew the rest over to her. He pointed at me and nudged her feet. She walked over and Archangel guided her. "Hey Moona, this is Seamus, my guildmate and possible packmate. Seamus, this is my sister Moona," I introduced. They shook hands, and Moona walked back to my friends. "So who's this chick?" a short haired guy in a blue Cookie Monster beanie asked. "Kat Glimmer, a new initiate," Seamus said. "Oh cool. You should probably go and discuss with your friends," he advised. "And you are...?" I asked. "James Wilson. Now go," James ordered. My tail and right ear twitched in annoyance, but I have no doubt he'll breathe fire on me or something, so I walked over to my friends.

"What did you think of them?" I asked. "I thought they were kind of jerks, but that's me," Nikki said. "They were cool, I wouldn't mind them," Moona said. "I think we should make our own pack though," I said. The doors opened again, and this time a brunette in sunglasses and a gray suit led them. I walked up and held out my hand. "And you are?" He asked rudely. "Kat Glimmer. Leader of the new initiates," I said politely. He nodded and took my hand with his glove. "Adam Dhalburgh, leader of Pack Crafted." I looked at Pack Crafted and saw one person that I recognized. "Archangel, get the others!" I ordered, rushing to him and stopping in front of him. "Seto," I breathed. His eyes widened in surprise. "K-Kat?" I hugged him and wrapped my wings around both of us, and I heard footsteps behind us. "Guys look who I found!" I said, pulling back from the young sorcerer. Eris sprang forward and clung to him like he would be snatched from her any second. "I thought I would never see you again," Seto said. "Same!" Eris added. "Are we missing something here?" I looked up and saw a brunette in a black and red checkered jacket. "Yeah. Before we were taken to a government facility, Seto and Brice were our friend in high school," Jerrico said. "Ohhh, I see biggums. Reunion!" A chewbacca said, fist bumping the guy. "Come stop by our place tomorrow, okay? I want to talk to you guys," Seto said. "Okay, but we need to discuss. It was great meeting you, Pack Crafted," I said, pulling my group away.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, "They have Seto! We have to join them," Eris said. "Don't be irrational, we can still be Seto's friend anyway. What did you think of the group?" I rephrased. "They were a little rude if you ask me," Jerrico stated. "Note taken," I growled, remembering Adam's introduction. The doors opened once more, and Lewis walked in with the rest of the Yogspack. I walked up and extended my hand, which Lewis took. "Hello, Kat," he said, "Hey Lewis. How are you?" "Good. We got our pay and some leaderboard points for bringing you guys back. How are you?" "I'm in the Archer Guild, so I got my partner. His name is Archangel, and he can understand English," I said, petting Archangel's head. "Hey Archangel," Lewis said. "Oh my god a kitty!" Simon exclaimed in an extremely high voice. He ran over and started petting Archangel all over, which he didn't enjoy at all. To solve the problem, he flew up, out of Simon's reach. We shared some laughs as he tried to catch Archangel by jumping. "You all should come to Yogscave tomorrow," Zoey offered to Moona. "Sure," my sister accepted. After a while, I took my group back and formed a circle again. "So?" I asked again. "I like them, but it's a huge group," Moona commented. "Fair point," I said. "I'm wondering what you think. You've been asking us, but who do you want to go with," Eris argued. "I'm more concerned with what you all think. I just don't want to displease any of you. Remember, we don't all have to go to the same pack," I said. "By the way, can I call you Arch?" I asked Archangel. He nodded.

"Each of these packs have some incentive for you to join them. The Creature pack has a wild side that you might also share. Pack Crafted has a sorcerer and multiple hybrids, so you could fit in. The Yogspack has already been aquainted with you, so you wouldn't have to meet new people. So what's your decision?" Boss asked. "Can we make our own pack? We've been together for a long time, and know each other inside and out," I said. "Well, you do have variety of guilds, and work well together," Boss said to himself, tossing the idea around. "What do you guys think?" He asked the guildmasters. Each of them nodded in approval at the same time. Felix jumped onto a nearby table. "Hey guys, over here," he called to the other packs. "Now I am sorry to waste your time, but they have decided to form their own pack. You are dismissed, unless you want to talk to them," Boss announced. Pack Crafted grumbled and walked out of the cafe, and the majority of the Yogscast followed suit, leaving the Creature Pack and Rythian, Martyn, Lewis, Lalna, and Toby. "Now you five, someone needs to be the Alpha," Warrior said. Everyone instantly pointed to me, and I tentatively raised my hand. "Okay, you'll be the Alpha, and you need to choose one Alpha of your choice from your guild, the Archer Guild to teach you about being an Alpha," Guardian said. "Got it. Find an Alpha from the Archer Guild," I said. "Next, you guys need to come up with a name that includes pack in it for your pack." "Name, noted," I assured. "Each of you take one of these watches. If you program them now, you can use them to call each other, HQ, and other packs. When you have that sorted, you need to put your pack's information into the database for leaderboards. There you can choose if your pack is a research pack or a mission pack. It's basically a ranking system. Better packs get more serious missions, and worse ones get menial tasks. I'm sure you can get someone else to explain it better. Finally, once all those are done, you'll need to get a pack Omega, but that's not immediately a problem," Theft said, while passing us each watches. "Thank you. Now, I think these guys have some questions for us," I said, motioning to the other people still waiting for us. "One more thing. Until you mine out your own pack residence, which you can pay an architect to make, you'll be staying in your station's dorms. Dismissed," Boss said.

I walked towards the other people, and my group dispersed to see who wanted who. I walked over to Seamus, who was standing with Jordan and James. "Hi Sea-moose," I joked. "Hey Kit-Kat," he retorted. "So I guess I'm an Alpha. I need to find an Alpha from the Archer Guild willing to teach me about being an Alpha now," I explained. "I could teach you," Jordan said. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you," I said. "No, I could teach you. It would be fun! I bet I could tell Archangel where our residence is, and he could lead you later," he responded. "Well if you're sure... Okay. Think you could do it Arch?" Archangel nodded and looked expectantly up at Jordan. "Section eight, near terminal three. We're the number forty-six, the one with the cat doorway," Jordan instructed. Arch nodded his head and grinned. "Okay, I'll see you there after you set up your dorm?" He asked. "As long as you're sure it wouldn't bother you," I said again. "I don't mind. Nick however probably will, but he'll just have to deal with that." I giggled and smiled. "Arch and I better go, but we'll meet you there once we set up," I assured. "Bye Jordan, Seamus, James," I called as I walked away. Lewis stopped me before I could leave. "Are you sure you're prepared to be an Alpha?" He asked. "No. But I do know that I'm more well prepared to be an Alpha than the new addition to someone's pack," I said. "It gets hard being an alpha," he hissed. "Everything gets hard! I was never promised it would be easy, but no matter what I do, something is going to get hard and complicated. It's just that I'm the most eligible for this," I said. Lewis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, it's just... You don't seem ready to lead to me." "I'm more prepared to lead than I am to follow," I said, walking outside the café. "I swear Arch, this will work out eventually. I'm not sure if it'll get worse first, but it will get better."

* * *

**A/N: What's this new place? The MGHQ? A new pack? Pack Crafted? Let me answer those questions, The main gifted headquarters, Lewis explained it quite well, yes our heroines(and Jerrico) have formed a new pack(Which the name is a secret), and Pack Crafted is Team Crafted. I know, I'm a genuis. No need to tell me. I still need OC's, particularly kids at or under 15 that like the Yogscast or the Creatures. The team Crafted one is taken by xenac12332, and I must say, that OC is pretty awesome. So give me OC's. All the OC's. And review your thought's on the chapter(Unless you're my friend Grant, and you're just going to correct my spelling). PM me if you have any questions! And like always, BAIIII :3**


	3. Chapter 3-Raid

Kat's PoV

When I got to the Dorm area, they quaintly gave me the keys to the dor, '19'. I walked down the hallway of the girls side and found 19A after a minute. Inside the dorm, I found a mass of blankets, pillows, and a stray hammock. There were a few drawers for clothing and a mirror on the wall, but other than that, the room was empty. "Let's get started, Arch," I said, picking up the hammock.

-time skip-

I set the last pillow on the hammock to complete the set. In the Archer Guild, they use hammocks instead of beds for their dorms. Arch jumped onto the hammock and rolled around in the blankets. I giggled and stroked his feathers carefully. "You going to take me to Jordan?" I asked. Arch nodded and trotted down the hall, and I followed him. When we got to the Hub, we flew above the crowds rather than through them. Finally, Arch stopped in front of two doors with cats carved into them. I knocked on the wood door, and a few seconds later, a Latino guy with orange cat ears and white tipped tail opened it. "Who are you?" He asked. "Kat. Jordan asked me to stop by," I answered. "Oh. HOARDAN! SOME CHICA IS HERE TO SEE YA!" He yelled before walking back into the house. Jordan popped out of a hallway and let me in. "Sorry about Sly, he's a little loud," Jordan apologized. "It's fine, let's just do this thing," I said. Jordan took me to his room, where the walks were filled with gaming posters and shelves, and he had a desk with multiple monitors running. I noticed on one of the monitors, Minecraft was pinned to the task bar. "So you play video games," I concluded. "Noooo. How did you ever guess?" He asked dramatically. "Well my first clue was how your left middle finger twitches sometimes when you walk forward. In MineCraft, you use 'w' to walk forward, and that uses the left middle finger." "That's some deep thought there," Jordan said. "I try," I joked. "Alright, how long have you been in HQ?" Jordan asked. "Well, about three hours, give or take," I said. "Wha- okay. Right. Alright, what do you know?"

"Well I know that there are five guilds, that each have their own special markets, and there are leaderboards for packs. Higher ranking packs get better jobs," I said. "Well first off, you, me, and everyone here are called Agents, because we go on missions and stuff. Sometimes you get solo or guild missions, but not for a while. Every pack has one or two Omegas to help them out. Alphas have to keep their pack under control and represent them, but there are quite a few packs, so don't worry about that. Alpha custom demands that we shake hands with other Alphas upon formal meeting, but not casual meetings. You're going to need to hone your skills in case there's a raid soon." "Wait raid?" I asked. "Yes. We Agents have three enemies. First is the government, second is The Global Bureau, and third are Xygents(pronounced Zigh-gents). The government is the militar, navy, such American services. The Global Bureau are the scientists who want to figure out why we have abilities, so they try to catch and/or kill us on the spot. Lastly... Xygents... they're Agents who turned against Agents, and formed together to attack us. Every once in a while, maybe every four months, they try to raid HQ. Every time we win, but we still get casualties and they always end up grabbing some of our supplies before retreating. You just never know when a raid could hap-"

Jordan never got to finish his sentence, for sirens drowned out his voice, and his lights turned red. "Jordan, what's happening?" I yelled over the sirens. "RAID, NOW," he answered, dashing out the door. I followed him, and he grabbed a heavy looking bow and quiver from the hallway closet. Some others from the Creature Pack followed his example and got their weapons, for example, Seamus a shotgun and James a katana. The others from the Creatures had wild excited looks on their faces. I grabbed a longbow and quiver, and everyone looked at me weirdly. "I'll return it when we're not being invaded," I yelled. Jordan nodded and ran out the door, and I ran with the others behind him. "Like always, aim to injure. Only kill if you need to," Jordan yelled. The Creatures nodded and continued to the Hub. I must say, it was even more crazy than usual. A few bodies lay on the floor, but many people fought each other. The Creatures charged into battle together, but I took to the air, and started scouting. It was quite easy to tell the Xygents from Agents, because all the Xygents wore red clothing on them somewhere, like a uniform.

I started sniping knees, and each arrow hit it's mark. Archangel flew around me, fending off flying Xygents until I could help. After I had downed a sufficient amount of Xygents, I started looking for my pack. I scanned the sea of fighting people and found Eris sneaking around people and stabbing them with knives. I called out her name, and she looked up from a Xygent she was crippling. In an instant, she was in the air beside me. "What is it Kat?" She asked. "Use your wings to your advantage, and stay to me. Let's find our pack," I ordered. She nodded and flew under me, occasionally stomping on a Xygent's head. I found Moona defending a fallen Agent with a shield and sword, and I flew down and cleared out her areas with Arch and Eris. "Moona! To the air!" I ordered, taking off again. She followed us, until we found Nikki and Jerrico fighting with magic back to back as Xygents surrounded them. Once again, we cleared the area around them.

"Eris, pick up Jerrico. Nikki, fly on a rock or something. We're getting the high ground," I said, pointing to the research area. We flew to the desks, and pushed computers to the side so we could stand on the top of them. I fired a large number of arrows into a mass of Xygents, aggravating them. "Be careful guys, the horde's coming," I warned, quoting some zombie game. The Xygents didn't stand a chance. Between my arrows and Jerrico's fire alone, we cleared half of them. To our worry, another line of them came up behind them, and another. Moona and Eris met them head on with melee while Nikki, Jerrico, and I used ranged attacks to watch their backs. Dispute our skill, pure numbers drove Moona and Eris back to us. Nikki made a magic purple bubble around us to hold them off, and turned back to me.

"It was an honor, Kat," Jerrico said. "No! We are not dying!" I argued. "What are we going to do, run? Fly? If you didn't notice, they have an Air Force too!" Eris yelled. "We are fighting until we die, not giving up like petty children! We are Agents! We don't give up! After everything the government did to us, you're going to give up now?" They shook their heads. I grinned at their looks of hope. "If we die, we die with great warriors! Now fight! Fight like the world depends on it!" I yelled, and they cheered. I then noticed something strange. My vision tinted cyan, and I saw my friends eyes glowing. Moona's orange-red, Nikki's purple, Jerrico's royal blue, and Eris' silver. Before I could question it, the magic bubble broke, and we turned our heads to look at the Xygents.

They stopped and stared at us in fear before running away. Adrenaline pumped in me as instinct drove me to chase them, so I did. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and used the tip for melee. Jerrico picked up a sword form a body, and Nikki summoned a half transparent purple blade. My friends did the same, tackling Xygents when we caught up, and hacking at them when they fell behind. I hardly noticed my packmates stop brutally murdering, because I was too busy doing just that. Eventually all of the Xygents that came after us were injured or crippled, so we split up and dove into the battle. I struck any Xygent I could see, not bothering to loot bodies. Eventually I ran out of arrows, but I noticed my claws were a lot longer, like ten inches, and sharp as a blade. So I used them instead. At this point, I was a whirlwind of death, anything my claws touched fell to the ground, dead or injured. I wasn't ripping out any organs, but I was mauling everything unlucky enough to get too close to me. After about five minutes of this, it became fun, like a game. I hopped onto one Xygent woman's shoulders and sliced an X in her chest, then hopped off before she fell. Dancing about, I downed too many Xygent to count. Luckily, Agents noticed my death streak, and cleared out of my way. Some even tried to follow me about and threw Xygent into my open claws. I gladly slaughtered what was thrown my way, and Agents trapped about five Xygent in a circle with me. I grinned and attacked until they were on the floor. At some point Xygent started retreating through the tunnel. I was about to give chase when two arms wrapped around my stomach. I screeched in frustration, and tried to wriggle out of the grip, but the arms were strong. "Kat. We won," a deep voice said in my ear.

I stopped moving, and the arms let me go. I dropped to my knees as a huge headache hit me. I groaned in pain, and tugged at my hair with my now clawless hands. My vision was cleared of the cyan tint, and everything came into focus. A large number of people staring at me, Ranger standing behind me, my clothes coated heavily with blood. I was panting as I stared at my bloody fingers, and then at my clothes. Silence had fallen over the people around me. "I think I got a good one," Ranger said, pulling me to my feet, then onto his shoulders. "Victory!" He screamed, and the people instantly cheered, ignored my bloody clothes, and patting my back. I ignored compliments and flew into the air. I don't even know where Archangel is. I flipped upside down and stood like that on the ceiling, wings flapping. I noticed that my wings too, were splattered with someone else's blood. After about twenty minutes, an arrow lodged itself in the roof next to me with a rope attached to it. Suddenly Jordan shot up next to me, landing next to me on the roof. I handed him the longbow and the empty quiver. "I'm a murderer," I simply said. "Now they were-" "No, they were people. They had a life. I killed them," I cut him off. "You saved the HQ. We were losing, bad. And then suddenly, when we're almost run over, these five people show up and kick ass. You're a hero. They're just some rouge traitors," Jordan said. I looked up(technically down) at him to see him looking at me with concern. "Now I want two things. One, I want you to go wash yourself off, and two, get me down? I kind of didn't think of how I would get back." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He let go of the rope and I fell down a few feet before up righting myself and slowing our decent. "You couldn't get upright before you let go?" I asked through clenched teeth. "I didn't think of it!" "Where do you want to go?" I asked. He pointed to the Creature Pack, celebrating together. I descended to them, making sure to drop Jordan a few feet from the ground. Jordan just landed and dive rolled before springing up. I landed in front of the Creatures and folded my bloody wings. "Man, he is heavier than I thought," I thought aloud, and the guys laughed. "Did someone cut one of your arteries or something?" Seamus asked worriedly, pointing to my blood coated clothes. "No, uh... This isn't my blood," I said. Except for Jordan, their jaws dropped, and they stared at me. "I'm gonna uh, go now. Bye!" I said quickly before running off. "Kat wait!" I heard Jordan yell, and I halted in my spot and looked over my shoulder, but the crowd made me invisible.

Do "Great job guys, you made her run away," Jordan scolded. "I've just never seen anyone but the Boss kill enough Xygents to have that much blood on them," a Creature I don't know said. "Me either. She sure is something," Seamus added. I walked away again, ready to take a shower. I walked down to the Archer Guild station and to the dormitory. I took to the girls side, then to the shower area. The floors were made of cobble, and the stall walls of thick cave stone. The shower heads were actually just strainers on a hole in the wall, which was told could supply fresh river water a flick of a switch. I stepped into a stall and closed the raw wood door, and stripped down and set my clothes to the side. I turned on the switch and washed my body and limbs from the blood, then my hair. Lastly, I washed the blood out of my clothes, not that they were dry anyway. Once I felt that The blood was far enough down the drain, I shut off the shower and grabbed an extra towel. After I dried off my body and shook out my wings, I put on a bath robe and tied the belt around my waist. I grabbed my wet clothes and walked back to the hammock area. Beside my hammock, Archangel lay, curled up on the ground. I set my damp clothes on the rope net above the hammocks that served as the place to hang hammocks from. On my bed, I saw a note, fifty silver, and a stack of clothes. I picked up the note first.

* * *

_"Kat,_

_You have no idea how hard it was to get you this, both to the girls section, and buying it, but at least you have it now. I bought you some pajamas and clothes that I thought you would like as a welcome gift. And don't worry, we've all killed at some point. Welcome to the Archer Guild. If there's an emergency, I'm in Boss' control room._

_-Ranger"_

* * *

I smiled and looked at the clothes he got. The pajamas were loose, but warm. The four shirts he got me were varying shades of cyan, and I had three pairs of jeans. Of course, he got me underwear too, which I great fully slipped on immediately. I put on some dark skinny jeans and a light cyan shirt. Of course, I cut slits for my wings in the shirt though. I put half the silver in my pocket and hid the rest in my pillowcase. Gently, I lifted Archangel up and set him on my bed. On the ground, I found a pen, so on the back of ranger's note, I wrote,

* * *

_"Dear Arch,_

_I'm going out to dinner. Rest for me okay? I sure hope you can read English too._

_Love, Kat"_

* * *

Leaving the note on my bed, I put on my combat boots and walked out of the dormitory. My guildmates congratulated me on my way to the hub, praising my skill. I stepped into the Hub and pushed through the walking people. The eraser hers had returned to the Hub, and had cleaned and fixed the computers I broke. I stepped up to a large screen on a wall that I hadn't noticed before. The majority of the screen showed a table of different pack names next to descending numbers, while to the side, a small news feed with photos changed every few seconds. "Hello, who are you?" A sweet female voice asked. I turned around and saw a girl, about thirteen with semi long black hair with purple tips in a purple tee shirt, black army vest, brown combat boots, and black pants. Goggles perched on top of her head, and her brown eyes looked up at me confused. "I am Kat Glimmer, Alpha of the new pack," I said. "Oh, have you registered your pack in the leaderboard?" She asked, pointing to the screen. I turned back to the screen and looked at the information again. "No, not yet. I don't know how." "Ooh, can I show you?" I nodded and she pulled a tablet from her book bag. She clicked a button on the center of the tablet, and a hologram shaded light blue popped up. It was an exact replica of the screen. She tapped a hologram button on the projection, and it pulled up a menu. "Okay, what do you want your pack to be called?" "Superpacktuals," I answered. "Can you fill in information about your packmates?" I nodded and typed in information for each of my friends, adding their guild, age, and abilities. "Here's your tablet," I said, handing her the tablet again. She clicked a few more buttons, and then a last one, and looked up. The big screen updated, and a new pack was added to the list under 'Superpacktuals' under the name in small letters said 'Alpha: Kat Glimmer'. I smiled in pride, and looked over at the girl. "I never got your name," I said. "I'm Josephine Draquionis, or Sef for short. I'm a scholar here, but I live in the orphanage. I hate Xygents," she said. With that, Josephine started to walk away, but I placed a hand gently on her arm. "Wait! Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked. She turned and gave me a surprised look, then gave me a huge hug. "Oh very much so, yes! Oh! I'm going to be late to my next study! Bye!" Sef dashed off with her backpack dangling behind her.

I made my way to the cafeteria and entered to see a couple hundred people talking, eating, and ordering food from couches with tables nearby. After walking for a while, an arm pulled me into a seat, and I saw Moona and the rest of my pack eating at a U shaped couch and table. "Hello, pack! I put us in the leaderboards," I said. "What did you put our name as?" Eris asked. "Superpacktuals. Like supernatural?" Everyone agreed that it was perfect for us, and I stole Eris and Moona's apples. I love apples. I quickly devoured the apples and joked around with them. After we finished dinner, we said goodnight and walked to our own stations, but I walked with Moona to the Shield Guild. "So how are you taking this?" I asked. "Other than the fact that earlier today, we all hurt people and you killed some, pretty well." Moona said, making me flinch. "This is our life. Survive at all costs. You know that we didn't do that on purpose. It was because we had to," I reminded. "That's true. I'm sorry sis. Goodnight kiss?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head and gave her a hug with both arms and wings. She curled her draconic wings under my wings and returned the wing hug. "Goodnight sis," we said at the same time before I walked back to the Archer Guild. My thoughts stayed on how ill prepared I was for the battle, and changed my course from Archer Guild station to the Sword Guild station. When I got there, some people stopped me at the entrance. "State your purpose," a guard said. "Woah! Uh, I wanted to buy a bow to use?" I asked. The guard's eyes softened, and he stepped aside. "Directly to the left," he said. I thanked him and walked into the store. Weapons lined the walls and ammunition was next to the counter.

I went to the bows and looked through them. Almost all of them were too heavy for my liking, but I finally found a light bow with a steampunk design to it that I could comfortably draw the string. I took it with me and looked at the arrows next to someone. When I looked at him, I noticed it was Jordan. "Jordan," I said happily. He jumped a little, but smiled when he saw me. "Hi Kat. You used all of the longbow arrows," he said. "I also turned the battle around," I said. "That's the truth. Got yourself a bow there?" I let him see the bow and pull the drawstring. "It doesn't have enough weight for my liking, but it guess that's me," he said, handing it back to me. I looked back at arrows. "If you're looking for light things, these might be your style," Jordan said, pulling out a quiver from the wall. I pulled an arrow out, and the tip was made of steel, the shaft of a light wood, and the feathers were different colors on some arrows. "The color shows what the tip has on it. Green is poison, purple is sleeping serum, and white is normal," Jordan explained. I smiled and walked to the counter and set the bow and quiver down. The worker girl looked up and typed something into a computer. "That'll be fifteen silver, please," she said in a cheery voice. I dropped the coins on the counter and she put them into the cashier and pushed the bow and quiver to me. I slung the quiver around my left arm and held the bow in my left hand.

Jordan said goodbye and I walked out of the Sword Guild. "Find what you were looking for?" the guard from earlier asked. "Yes, thank you," I said and walked all the way to the Archer Guild. I knocked on Ranger's door and waited, and soon he opened it and brightened at seeing me. "Hi Kat. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I wanted to thank you for the gift. It paid for this bow and quiver," I said, showing him the items. "Light weight, strong, durable, I think you chose a good bow," he said after examining it. "Goodnight," I said. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Global Bureau bite," he said, and I giggled. I walked to my hammock and set down my weapon and got under the covers of my hammock with Archangel next to me. I could get used to this...

Ranger's PoV

The lights in the Control Room were dimmed, making the spotlights on each Guildmaster and the Boss look even brighter. On one wall, a hologram of the three other boss' and their leaders shown brightly. "I'm telling you Felix, we need to get this Xygent situation under control!" General, more commonly known as Ken said, banging his hands on a desk. "Ken! You know if we could, we would, and I think I found something that could help us," Boss said. "Well I'm open to ideas, because every day my Agents are dying," Commander (Cry)said, sounding like something that should have been screamed, but instead was stated calmly. His mask hid all emotion in his face, but somehow the others found a way of telling how he was feeling. "Calm down Ryan. There's this pack of new initiates I got the other day, and in the raid today, they fought as well as I can when I get into an intense fight," Boss said. "Initiates meeting your standard? Impossible," Mistress, also known as Minx stated in surprise. "Not impossible, improbable," Cry corrected. "Improbable, but true. And not only that, for the majority of the time, she used only her claws," Boss added. "She? We're putting our hope in a new initiate girl?" "She's 17," Boss mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear. "We're screwed," General said, facepalming below his bear hat. I almost yelled at him for thinking so lowly of my newest initiate, but I held my tongue out of respect for his position. "You're so sexist," Mistress chimed, playing with her purple and brown hair. I mentally thanked her for supporting my opinion. "No, it's just... we need to figure out how we can beat this," Commander convinced. I thought deeply and raised my hand for permission to speak. "Not no-" "Permission granted, Ranger," Commander cut off the Boss, giving him a look which Boss nodded to. "If all four Headquarters converged into one Headquarter, it would be easier to both maintain supplies and protect. MGHQ is the only headquarters with enough room to expand to do such, though," I said. "You're being bias because Kat is in your guild," Boss explained. "No wait, I think he's onto something here," General paused. "Yes, as much as I love my base in our forest, the forest runs out," Mistress added. "My amnesia base might seem endless, but it isn't," Commander said. "I guess that's true, how soon can all bases move here?" Boss asked. "Give us two days, and we can traverse to your island," Mistress stated. "Us too," General and Ken said unanimously. "Okay it'll be ready for you here. I'll see you all later bros," Boss said. "Stay toasty, my friends," General said warmly. "More to come," Commander said vaguely. "Bye for now," Minx said, and the hologram turned off for her, then General. Commander looked at Boss for a minute. "We're not going to win this are we," Boss asked, tilting his head down. "Hey friend, don't be like that," Commander tried, and Boss looked up at the pokerface. "We're going to try until we can't." "I just wish we could go back to only having to worry about playing prop hunt all day," Boss said. "And we will. After we win this war," Commander urged. "Thanks Ryan." "Any time, Felix." Then his hologram too disappeared into the air. Boss sighed and looked at his guildmasters. "Each of you, go to your offices and do some paperwork. We'll meet here tomorrow for planning the new construction. This base needs to triple in size in two days," he ordered. "Dismissed, but Ranger come here." The four other guildmasters slunk off to their beds, but I got up and walked over to Boss, and looked down at him because he is shorter than I am. Boss sighed and sat down on a desk. "That girl needs to be in top shape. The other leaders will expect a heroine, and I'm not about to give them a schoolgirl." Tyria(my snake) wrapped tighter around my arm. "Boss, with all due respect, she's not a trophy you need to shine. She almost went crazy once she came to her senses today. I can't just tell her that four leaders expect her to save the world on her third day." "I don't want to do this either, but it's what has to happen. I will however, allow you to give her some time. You start training tomorrow at three. Now leave me be." I nodded and walked out the door, running my fingers through my hair. There's no way I can train her to her best alone... but maybe I don't have to.


	4. Chapter 4-The Pit

I woke up to Archangel literally sitting on my face. "Arch," I groaned, but it was muffled. He purred and got up, letting me stand up and get out of the hammock. "Damn, it's already Thursday. You know, we should make some kind of sign language for you," I said, and he nodded in agreement. We spent a good fifteen minutes coming up with signs he could make to indicate things such as 'stay quiet' or 'over there'. By the end, he could communicate half decently. "Alright, what to do?" I asked. He signed 'meet' and 'Ranger'. "Good idea, I said, slipping on my original clothes, which were now dry, making sure my feathered wings sat through the slits in my clothing. I walked out of my dorm and into the main area in the Archer Guild, then to Ranger's office. I carefully knocked on the door, and after a minute he opened the door. "What, Kat?" He asked. "I was wondering what I should do for today," I said. "That reminds me, I need to give you your agent name. It's Agent katbiscuits, okay? Well, you could try to find a researcher who would make you your own pack cave. After that's done, you need to get your pack and pick out an Omega from the orphanage. I need to go to Boss' control room, so should an emergency pop up, I'll be there. And, don't plan anything after three, okay," he said, walking past me and towards the hallway.

I walked out to the hub and to the researcher area and was greeted by a blonde assistant. "How can I help you, Alpha Kat?" She asked. "How do you know me?" I asked, slightly creeped out that she knew my name. "You saved the HQ! You're all over the reports. How can I help you?" "I was hoping to find an architect for my packs' cave," I said. "I can take you to a very good architect, but most of them are working on some huge project," she said, walking to the left a little. I followed her, and she stopped by an office desk with a guy in a cyan and dark cyan hoodie and orange dragon sweatpants. "Mister Chim, I found a client for you," the woman said before walking away. The guy looked up from his papers and smiled at me, showing one tooth. One of his eyes was green, and the other purple. "Hi. How can I help you?" "I am Alpha Kat, agent name katbiscuits, and I need an architect for my pack cave," I repeated again. "I could do that. My name is Chim, and my agent name is Agent ChimneySwift11. I can get it sketched out for you, and I could get my team to get it built by noon, but it'll cost 10 silver. Do you have enough money?" I nodded and fished out the money, leaving my only money I had left in my dorm. I gently placed the metal in his hand, and he counted them up. "Perfect. How many people are in your pack?" "Five, but six if you count the Omega we need to get," I said. "Okay, five normal bedrooms, and one master bedroom. A living room, and a kitchen, a dining room, as well as a couple bathrooms. Will this sketch work for you?" He asked. I looked at the paper that I thought he was doodling on, but it had a house plot designed on it. The entrance led to a circular living room, where it then branched off in two directions, one with bedrooms and the other with the kitchen and dining room. Six bedrooms lined the halls of the bedroom branch, then at the end of the hall, one bedroom was bigger than the rest. On the kitchen branch, the kitchen sprouted to one side, and the dining room right next to it, with entrances from both the kitchen and hall. I noticed in the living room, there was a closet for weapons and armor too. "It's perfect," I said, and we both smiled. "Then check this address after noon," he said, handing me a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it. I nodded and said goodbye before wandering off to the cafe.

There, I got a stack of pancakes and ate them alone, but soon my pack found me and settled around me. "Hey Alpha," Nikki teased. "Theft gave me an agent name," Eris said around her bacon. "Me too," Jerrico said. "I think we all did," I said. "Let's share them! I'm Agent Moonshield," my sister exclaimed. "SirJerrico," Jerrico said. "ShadowHunter," Eris commented. "NikSorceress, it's stupid," Nikki grumbled. "I bet mine's more stupid. Agent katbiscuits," I said, and the table erupted into laughter. "katbiscuits?" Jerrico said in between fits of laughter. "Shaddup. We have something to do," I ordered. Their laughter died down as they registered what I said.

I got up and started walking away, and they followed. "Where are we going?" Eris asked. "The orphanage. Ranger told me we needed an Omega, right?" I asked. They nodded and followed me to the orphanage, where we promptly entered. "Hello, what can I do for you," the mid fourties woman at the counter asked. "We would like an Omega for our pack," I said. The woman smiled. "Right. I will call them down, you can sit on those chairs," she said before walking down a hallway. We sat down and Jerrico and I had gotten quite far repeating the patty cakes hand game in high speed before the woman came back with a few kids following her. "These five would qualify to be Omegas. Robin here is very quick, and a strong boy for fourteen. He has red bird wings he can fly with. Fawn is kind and understanding, and quite quick. She can transform into a deer, more specifically a doe. Vickie is very strong, and a great swimmer. She can breathe underwater and control waves. Titan is strong, and easy to get along with. He can control lightning, and cause thunderstorms. Lastly, Josephine is very smart and sweet. She can use telekinesis, and can understand anything once she's been told once, but that doesn't mean she'll follow it. What is your choice?" I looked at Sef, and she was waving at me, and I pointed to her. "Sef is my choice," I said, and she squeaked with a large grin on her face. "Alright, I'll sign her out. What is your pack name?" She asked. "Superpacktuals," Nikki answered for me. The kids all went back to the hall, and the woman signed a few papers. "I need the Alpha to sign a few things," she said, and I walked over and looked at the papers. I had to put in the address of our cave, and sign a few places. After I filled everything in, Sef walked in, carrying her backpack, but holding two suitcases in the air with a slight purple outline. Ah, telekinesis. Sef said goodbye to the woman and we brought her outside. "Alright, everyone go and get your stuff from your dorms. Afterward, find your way to this address, and Sef, you can go with whoever you want," I said, showing everyone the slip. Sef walked up to Moona and smiled, and I walked with Archangel to the Archer Guild section.

When I got to my dorm, I bundled all of my blankets and clothing into a suitcase I found in a closet. After making sure I had everything, I-instead of doing it myself- made Archangel carry the suitcase. 'Why' 'I' 'have' Archangel signed. "Because I'm lazy, that's why," I said, and he playfully growled. I looked down at my watch, and it said 11:57 A.M. I smiled and took the suitcase from Arch. He purred and danced around my feet. After forever and a day of looking around for the address, I finally found where I was looking for. Section six, near terminal four, number 69. Chim stood in front of a doorway with beautiful swirls carved into the wood. "Chim," I called out and he turned to me with a smile. "Alpha Kat! Do you like the doorway?" "Are you kidding me? It's beautiful," I assured, and he grinned like a madman. Which I wouldn't be surprised if he was. "Then you'll love the inside," he said, pushing the doors open. Inside was a circular room with symmetrical couches and TV's close to the door. Directly opposite of the door was a closet, with light brown wood. To either side of that closet were hallways that led off into what I assumed were bedrooms to the right and kitchen to the left. The floors were covered in a dull gray-blue carpet, and the walls were a dark teal color. I grinned like an idiot and hugged Chim tightly. "Um, glad you like it, but could I maybe, you know, stay on the ground?" He asked, and I noticed I had subconsciously started hovering in the air. "Oh, sorry," I apologized, setting him on the ground. He smiled again and looked down the hall. I followed his gaze and saw my pack chatting as they walked down the hall, all with suitcases. "Hello, people. I'll let you settle in, but if you ever need an architect-" "I'll definitely come to you," I interrupted with a small smile. "Alright, bye," Chim said before walking down the hall to the Hub.

My pack walked through the doors and gasped, frozen in place. I smirked and walked past them, carrying my suitcase to my bedroom. Once I set it down, I go back to the living room and see that they're still frozen in place. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I chuckled before walking back to my room. It already has drawers on the back wall and a built in bathroom, along with shelves, a desk, and a computer with three monitors. "Man, Chim can work wonders," I said, hanging my hammock from the ceiling. The roof is so high, I can actually walk under the hammock and still have room to sleep. After I made moved with my pillows and blankets,I set my clothes in the drawers. 'Done yet?' Archangel signed. "Yeah. Let's go see how the others are doing," I said, walking out of my room and opening the door closest to me on the right.

Moona was sprawled out other bed, staring at the ceiling. I smiled and moved onto the room across the hall from her. Eris was hovering in meditation over her bed, chanting something softly. I moved back to the right side of the hall and in the next room, and Jerrico was sitting down on the ground, deep in thought. I shook my head. Every once in a while, he does this and goes unresponsive. Once I tried to get him out of it. Let's just say quite a few of my feathers got ripped out. I moved across the hall again and saw Nikki face down on her bed, snoring loudly. The last room, just next to Nikki's was empty, but there were items in there, so I suppose Sef moved in. In search of Sef, I traveled the looooong way ten feet down the other hall and saw her spreading some peanut butter and jelly on six sandwiches. "Sef, leave mine without jelly," I asked, and she jumped a little before glancing over at me. "Yes Alpha," she squeaked. "Hey, loosen up. You're family now, not a maid," I said, looking through the fridge, finally finding a small fish. "Hey Arch, catch," I said, tossing the fish in the air, and he flew up and caught it in his mouth. Sef relaxed her shoulders and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Alp- Kat," she said. "There you go. Now, I'll finish putting these together, and you get the others?" I suggested, and she nodded and skipped down the hall. "Wait, don't disturb Jerrico if he's staring at the ground," I called, and a short 'okay' was called back. I smiled and assembled the sandwiches together before setting each one on a plate, then the plates on the dining room table.

Moona came in, followed by Eris and a groggy Nikki, and then Sef ran in and hid behind me. Jerrico chased her in, fury in his eyes, but I raised my wings and stared him in the eyes. "Jerrico. Cool it," I growled. The anger seeped out of his eyes and he shook his head. "Sorry Sef. But Kat, she interrupted me thoughts," Jerrico whined, and using his fake Irish accent, and I glared at both of them. "I told you not to interrupt him," I growled at Sef, and she shrugged. "I'm just a kid, I don't listen." "And you shouldn't loose control because of a kid," I growled at Jerrico. "I'm just a guy, I don't listen," he repeated. "Alright, your punishments are you owe me half of this weeks allowance," I said. They both groaned. "Yes mother," Jerrico muttered, but cat ears let me hear it. "That's Ms. Madame Lady Mother the III to you, mister!" I scolded in a really high pitched annoying voice. Everyone broke into laughter, and we sat down and are our sandwiches. "So we have been invited to both Pack Crafted's cave and Yogscave today. Which one do we go to today? We can visit the other one tomorrow," I asked. "Yogspack," Jerrico voiced immediately. In fact, a little too fast. "Pack Crafted! I want to see Seto," Eris said. Moona and Nikki agreed with Eris and Jerrico's hands started to fidget. "Is something wrong with Pack Crafted?" I asked. "I don't like their Alpha. I have a past with him, but I don't think he's recognized me yet." "Oh?" I questioned, but he wasn't paying much attention. I knew the majority of his past, considering he has lived with Moona and I for years. "Well, I can make sure you don't have to be alone with him," I said. He smiled warmly at me. "But I still get half this weeks allowance from you," I chipped in. He rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich. I looked at my clock again, and it said 12:04 PM. I could go see Team Crafted within two hours and still do whatever Ranger wants me to, right?

"Let's go, pack," I said. I walked through the hall, and they followed behind me. I eventually found a doorway with MineCraft crafting tables surrounding MineCraft themed wooden doors. I knocked, and a few seconds later, a kid answered, about 15. "Can I help you?" he asked in a small voice. His brown hair was disrupted by both two light brown ears and a neon blue highlight on the left side. He wore a set of real headphones with music playing softly, sunglasses, and an amulet like Sky's. As for clothing, he wore a gray and white hoodie with a blue hood, purple t-shirt, red tennis shoes, and black jeans. "We want to talk to Seto," Eris said. "Yeah, about that... Seto got kicked from Pack Crafted, so he doesn't live here any more. He lives in the Wand Guild in the same dorm as Agent GoldSolace now. Sorry," he said with a pout. "We're here already right? Why don't we talk to PC?" Nikki said. The kid nodded and turned around to run back I , closing the door behind him. I leaned in the doorway and the others started messing around, doing handstands and such.

The door opened, but this time, Alpha Sky opened the door. I finally got the chance to look at his face properly. He had brown curly hair and a short brown beard to accompany it. All in all, I would guess he was 21. "What?" "My pack wanted to talk to you. You know, make friends?" I asked. He sighed and opened both doors. I pulled each of my pack upright and threw them through the door, but Nikki fell over because of her dizzyness. I helped her up again and closed the door behind me. "Ooh, people!" A guy in a checkered red and black hoodie exclaimed. "Yeah, why don't you introduce yourselves and your powers?" A guy with an emo cut (about 17) asked. "You first," Nikki said. "I'm Alpha Adam, or Agent Sky. I have budder magic," the Alpha said, conjuring a golden bar out of thin air. "I'm Quentin, or Agent HuskyMudkipz. I'm twenty, and I'm a werekip." To prove his point, he morphed from human to a biped mud kip in a gray suit. "I'm Jerome, or Agent ASFJerome. I'm 18, and I am a werebacca!" He turned into a chew bacca in a suit much like Quentin. "Hey, I'm Ty, 16, Agent Deadlox. I can poison things by touching them." Ty's hand started glowing green, but then abruptly stopped. "I'm Mitch, or Agent BajanCanadian here. I am 17, but an expert swordsman, and my dog tag can let me go a few seconds into the future or past." "Time, Mitch?" Jerome asked, and his answer was a fist to the face, but he didn't seem to mind. "I'm Ian, Agent Ssundee. 19. I can make cake appear out of thin air, and when my eyes cross, I get really derpy and can make dynamite appear out of thin air." He made a cake and threw it in Quentin's face before yelling 'FISH'. "I'm Jason, Agent TrueMU, 17, and I can control stars, and I can talk to bats and pigs." "I'm Zyke, or Zye. I'm one of Pack Crafted's Omegas, 15. I'm a cat-dragon hybrid, and can turn into a small dragon. I'm also a water elemental," the kid from before said, smiling. "I'm Catie. I'm Pack Crafted's other Omega, and I'm 15. I'm half Ice wizard, and half dark elf," a small girl I hadn't noticed before said. "Okay, now tell us about you," Ty asked.

Everyone explained themselves, and Jerrico tried to shy away, become invisible. "What about him?" Adam asked, and Jerrico sighed. "I am a blue fire elementalist, and can do minor healing. I'm 16." "Your name?" Sky asked forcefully. "Jerrico, or Agent SirJerrico," Jerrico yelled. Sky gained a scowl and lunged for my friend, but I glided there I a flash and pushed him away. "You will not harm my pack!" I yelled. Everyone was confused, including me, but Ty and Jason rushed to help Adam up, and glared at me, which I returned. "That- that son of a squid-" "You son of a dragon!" "Quiet! Now explain without insults," I ordered, causing even Sky to shut up, but he opened his mouth to explain. "When I was a kid, I had a sister named Ray, and our parents gave us away, and we got adopted by a nice couple. Jerrico was orphaned when he was a baby, so my adopted family took him in. A few years later, right after we founded Team Crafted, the same people that orphaned Jerrico burned down my village too, and took Ray. I never saw her again, so I rejected Jerrico as my brother, and he left. I hoped that he had died." "I didn't take Ray, she was my sis-" "She was not your sister, and I am not your brother," Sky growled. "No, you're not! I am his big sister!" I blurted out, and Sky's jaw dropped. "Sit down and I'll explain. When you left him, I found him half dead in the forest, carrying this iron sword. I took him into my house, fixed him up, and Moona and I adopted him. He's been living with me for years, and he never once said he wanted to go back to wherever he came from. Now I see why," I growled. "He kill-" "Did you see her body? Then she may still be alive," I interrupted Sky. "Now back the hell off before I go Rambo on all of your asses," I growled in the trio's face, and they scrambled back.

"How can she do that? She's a new Alpha, and I haven't even completely mastered the Alpha voice," Sky murmured. "I'm a third angel, I'm a natural leader," I explained in a normal voice, and everyone nodded. We chatted for a while, but Jerrico never talked to Sky. I checked my watch, and it said 2:42 PM. "I have to go guys, Ranger wanted me for something. "Weird, he wanted me too," Jerome said. We walked out the door together, and he didn't bother to change into a human. "So Alpha Kat, who's that?" Jerome asked, pointing to Arch. "Archangel, my partner. He's a winged clouded leopard, and he can understand English. I have a feeling that once he grows up, he'll be able to use telepathy," I said, and Jerome smiled. "That's cool. Hey, can you cover for me in the Archer Guild? The guards might not appreciate a Sheild Guild member waltzing into their base..." Jerome asked. "Sure. I can do that." After a few more minutes, we got to the Archer Guild, and two guards aimed arrows at Jerome's head. "Cool it boys, he's with me," I said, not even stopping. The guards dropped their bows and Jerome ran to keep up with me. "Thanks." "No problem," I said, knocking on Ranger's door. It opened quickly and he smiled at me. "Good. You brought Agent ASFJerome. Let's go," Ranger said, walking back to the hallways. He walked down multiple flights of stairs that I just glided down. "Show off," Ranger grunted. "Wow. Thanks, Mr. My-partner-is-a-badass-snake," I said. "Hey!" "Hi." "Ugh. Come on, here's our room," Ranger said, pointing at a door on a platform a few flights down. We went down and opened the door, and entered to find a huge room, at least the size of two stadiums, with work out equipment scattered throughout the room.

"Welcome to the Pit," Ranger said, walking towards some other people. I saw Jordan, Seamus, Rythian, and Nilesy. "So you're probably wondering why I asked you all to come here, and here is your answer," Ranger said, pushing me in front of the group. "Uh, hi? And why am I so special?" I asked. "You killed at least a hundred Xygents yesterday. You're pretty damn special," Rythian said. "Here's some news. The other three Headquarters, run by the Dragon Guild are all moving here in two days, and we need Kat here to be presentable as a heroine." Ranger said. "Excuse me? I'm supposed to be a senior in high school right now, not getting ready to be a Marvel Comic!" I yelled. "Well, if you didn't notice, you're not normal," Ranger said. "Each of you all is going to help me train her. You all have a trait that she needs, along with a good association with her. Now get started, I'm supervising. Jordan first, with aim," Ranger said. Jordan shrugged and picked up a bow from a rack and throwing me one too. We spent a half hour making sure I could hit the bulls eye five times in a row, before Ranger said I had to move onto Rythian. Rythian taught me about auras and by the end of thirty minutes, I could control my cyan aura a little. When I moved onto Jerome, he helped me hone my cat instincts, hearing and smell. Seamus assisted me in making my brain and spirit as stubborn as my attitude, which is pretty damn strong, by the way. Nilesy helped me with stature in my stances, fighting and balance.

"The last person should have been here by now," Ranger growled, and suddenly the door opened. "What do you want, Ranger?" A deep voice said. "Now, that's no way to talk to a guildmaster, Kevin," Ranger said without facing him. "Answer it," 'Kevin' said. "You're supposed to help me somehow," I said. "Who the fuck is she?" he asked. "The girl who downed a hundred Xys yesterday," Ranger said. I have a feeling they don't like each other. "What could I possibly have that you can't teach yourself, Ranger?" "Wings. Now teach her." This Kevin guy walked up to me, and I noticed he was wearing a tux and black fedora. He didn't stop in front of me and got in my face. His eyes scanned my face and body, which made me feel uncomfortable. "Fine, I'll teach her. I bet she doesn't even know how to fly," Kevin said. "My name is Kevin. Agent GoldenBlackHawk. You are?" "Alpha Kat of Superpacktuals, Agent katbiscuits." "Let's see how well you can fly," he said, spreading out golden feathered wings and taking off. I spread mine and flew up and hovered in mid air. "Let's race. Whoever can get to that wall first and back wins," Kevin said. "I'll probably lose, but sure," I said, knowing that Ranger wouldn't call in someone he hated if they couldn't even teach me anything. "You know it. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

I flew as fast as I could to the other side, but Kevin was pulling ahead of me. I watched him, and he would fly up so that he could dive down and gain speed. I did the same, and soon caught up with him. The wall approached, and Kevin started slowing down, but I kept going at full speed. "Kat!" He yelled in an attempt to stop me, but I payed no attention. A few feet before the wall, I flipped forward so that I was upside down, and landed on the wall, immediately kicking off and twisting before continuing to fly back. On the way back, I heard him catching up, but ignored it. Suddenly, something large crashed into my right wing, disrupting my flight, causing me to spiral down towards the ground last moment before I hit the ground, I managed to spread my wings and flap once, slightly slowing my fall, but when my feet hit the ground, they were jarred and I fell forward with a groan. "Kat!" I heard Ranger's voice, and a quick running of multiple feet coming towards me. Someone kneeled next to me and turned me over on my back. I saw Nilesy and Seamus standing over me while Ranger kneeled to my side.

"F-fucking hawk," I groaned, rubbing my right wing. Luckily, nothing got broken, but if still got clipped and hurt. "I win!" I heard faintly, and the entire group turned and glared at Kevin, who was standing with his arms fist pumping in the air. "What? Oh- Oh god Kat!" He exclaimed, jogging over to me. "Kevin! What the hell?" Ranger asked. "I was in the moment! It's not like Xygents aren't gonna play dirty either," he defended. "I didn't ask you to act like a Xygent! Is anything broken?" "No, my wing was just clipped. I'm fine. Let's keep going," I said, getting up. Kevin took off, and I did too, hovering in front of him. "Now we play air wrestling. Goal is to ground the other. No breaking wings, clipping is fine," Kevin said, and I nodded. He rushed at me, so I dropped in altitude, but he folded his wings and landed on my shoulders. I swung my body weight forward and flipped back so I stood on his back. In fact, my feet were on top of his folded wings. Kevin panicked and started wriggling as we started falling I kicked off of him, but it was too late for him to unfold his wings and stop his fall. Instead, I grabbed his shoulders and slowed his fall until it was a gentle landing. "Why didn't you just pound me into the ground? You were supposed to ground me, not set me down!" A growl rose in my throat. "Nothing good would come for hurting a teammate! I won anyway, you wouldn't have been able to fly back up from that anyway. You had lost and I decided not to pummel you," I said. "You learn fast. Not the way I learned, but you got it. You watched and learned from my fast style of flying, and countered my fighting style. I don't think I can teach you any more," he said. "Then get out," Ranger said. Kevin started walking out, but I stopped him with a hug, wings and all. "Thanks for teaching me. I learned a lot," I said, and he halfheartedly spread a golden wing over my shoulder. "Yeah yeah. I'll see you around," he said, walking out.

"Ranger why did you invite him if you don't like him?" I asked. "He's the only flyer in the HQ it's actually better you," Ranger said sitting down on the ground. "Thank you everyone coming but I think we're done here. Kat stay here." Everyone walked away that Seamus turned back a little before exiting through the door. "I don't think that I'm superhero you think I am Ranger," I said in dismay. "You will be when I'm through with you. Here. I think you're ready for this," he said, grabbing my hands. A green aura started swirling around neck, then his shoulders, slowly crawling down his arms. "If you can stay awake and not pass out, you will be rewarded." I nodded and braced myself as the swirls reached his wrist. Slowly, the swirls ran down his hand, and around my fingers with a blinding pain. I gritted my teeth and pulled my wings in tightly. The swirls reached up to my wrists, and all angels of my arm was exposed to the pain now that Ranger's hands could not protect it. I grunted under my breath and closed my eyes. The pain spread up to my elbows when I heard a soft call of my name. I opened my eyes and looked up at Ranger. "Just a little longer," he whispered, and I nodded. About half way to my shoulders from the elbow, I gently squeezed Ranger's hands. As it hit my shoulders, my knees almost buckled, but I forced them to lock instead. I breathed in, then out, and set my jaw. "I can slow it down if-" "No. Speed it up," I ordered, and his eyes filled with concern before he nodded. The swirls moved faster and faster until they sere speeding up my neck and down my narrow body. It slowed down for a second as it reached my waist, and I glared at Ranger, who's eyebrows creased before it sped up again. The magic swirled down my legs, but when it reached my right leg, about the knee, the pain became much fiercer. "Aah," I called out, trying to make sure it didn't buckle. Ranger frowned. "That only happens if-" "God damn it Ranger, get it over with," I interrupted, and at the same time that the magic reached both of my feet, it also reached the tips of my wings and tail. The pain disappeared all at once and my right knee buckled, but Ranger caught me.

"That only happens to people with lame limbs. Why did it do that to your leg?" Ranger asked, searching my eyes as if they could tell the answer better than my mouth. "My right leg is lame. I just hide it well," I said, wrapping my tail around said leg. "Well I have something to tell you. Now you have speed, agility, and strength much surpassing a human's. You are now officially an Agent." "What do you mean, surpassing?" Ranger smiled and started running towards a swimming pool, at least ten feet wide. He was going too fast to slow down, but when he reached the end, instead of jumping in, he leaped across the pool, and landed on the other side. He waved his hand for me to try, and I nodded. I ran forward, and jumped with my most effort. To my surprise, I jumped quite far, and landed at least five feet past Ranger. "That's why you surprised Kevin. It's almost impossible to be that fast without passing the test. Every Agent does it at some point, and I thought you were ready," he said while walking towards me, "You should be careful though, I can't have you breaking a bone on me."

"You're starting to sound like you own me," I joked, punching his shoulder lightly. "I do. You're in my guild." "... shut up," I said, blushing lightly. "What if I don't?" He said, walking in front of me. "Uhh," I started backing up, and he smiled. Suddenly my watch beeped, and it showed that I got a new message _"Are you done yet? We want to get dinner." -From Moona -sent 1 min. ago_. "Moona wants me. Bye!" I said, dashing out the room and flying up the stairs. "Just you wait, I'll get you Kat," I heard, though it was a faint mumble, and I don't think it was meant for me to know. Could it be possible that Ranger likes me? More importantly, could it be possible I like Ranger? As much as I would say it to anyone else... I'm not so sure the answer is no. I shook my head. What the fork am I thinking? He probably meant he'll get my back, like looking out for me. Or I could have imagined it, but the likeliness that my first assumption is right is too large for me to ignore. Doesn't mean I won't try to ignore it anyway.

I tried to forget about it, but the idea kept coming back to bother me while I ate dinner. "Kat? What's bothering you?" I looked up and saw my whole pack looking at me strangely. "Nothing too important. Don't mind me," I said. They glanced at each other, but resumed laughing and joking around. Through the whole night, we just sat there until about nine, when we split up to go to bed. I said a short goodnight to Moona then climbed up into my hammock and rocked it back and forth. What is Ranger playing at? And if he is playing with me, why me, rather than the pretty girls? I'm quite sure that there's many girls in HQ that look better than I do. I sighed and closed my eyes. Boys are so confusing.

**A/N: I SWEAR, ALAINA AND KEVIN ARE COMING SOON. I just need to get the right situation to introduce them, and BAM! Major roles will be played. Kevin will not join Superpacktuals, but he will be a close friend. He will be to Superpacktuals as Kevin is to the Creatures. And, do I sense some OCxOC romance? Maybe! And the first person other than Mad and Jerrico can tell me which book I based a lot of things, such as five groups, a cave base, and 'The Pit' off of, you get a prize. Which I will PM you about. Alright my Mafia- OH YEAH! Almost forgot. I'm on YouTube now. www youtube ****com/watch?v=utOldSzdt8g. Replace the spaces with '.'s and you're off! Alright my Mafia, I'll see you around. BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5-Zyke and the Spaceman

Ranger's POV

On Friday, I had Kat run laps around the Pit's perimeter until she collapsed. Then I had her fly it. For the entire day it went like that, only short enough breaks so that she could keep going. Now, you're probably thinking 'What the hell, Ranger? Why would you make her do that?' Well, funny thing is I didn't. I did have her run laps, but she insisted on pushing her limits. She was laughing when she did collapse, which made her all the more cute. Every giggle she let escape at my jokes made my heart flutter. I had dated girls before but... it couldn't possibly amount to even being friends with Kat. Only problem is that she's technically my student. As old and mature as I look, truth is I'm only 18. Mesmer is a really tall 17-year-old girl, Guardian is twenty, Warrior is 24, and Theft is 21. It would surprise most people, but that's the truth. So... technically it wouldn't be awkward to date Kat? I shook my head. Who even said she would want to date me? "Ranger?" I looked up at Kat, who had finished chugging her water. "Yes?" "You zoned out. Are you okay?" "Yeah. I think that we can call it a day if you want," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "Oh? But it's only five," she said. "I know, you're getting tired though," I said. "No! Say, do you want to go up there?" Kat asked, pointing to the roof. "Sure, but how?" In response, she flexed her wings and plucked me off the ground. Within seconds, I was twenty feet off the ground. Once she got to the roof, I looked around for a climbing rope to the ceiling. "Over there," I said, pointing to one. She grunted and flew over to it, and I wrapped it around one leg, and once it was secure, I pulled her arms from me and sat on the rope. I patted my knee and she hesitantly sat down on it. "Isn't this nice? You know, I'm only eighteen," I said. "No way! You look much older," Kat exclaimed. "Thanks," I muttered, making her crack up. "I want to know more about you. Can I ask you some questions?" she asked once she stopped laughing. "Only if you answer them too." "Deal. So who is your partner? Archangel is mine, and he's guarding my cave." "Tyria is my snake. She is guarding my office now." "What is your favorite color? Mine's cyan." "Evergreen. It reminds me of pine trees." "What's your biggest fear? Mine is oceans and seas, but you know. Cats and water don't get along, and I don't think I've ever heard of an angel going swimming." I laughed a bit and then frowned. "My fear is fire. My house got burned down when I was young, and I guess I never got over it. You know I rather like swimming," I said. "And I like the warmth of fire. We're like yin and yang." I slipped my hands around her waist and hugged her. "Yeah... I like that."

Kat's POV

-time skip-

Saturday went by much like Friday, but this time Ranger brought in Seamus again to train my mind to be a sarcastic bitch. "Sure. Why don't you just have me save Mars too while I'm at it," I said. "You'll need it, we're going to take that over next," Seamus replied. "Would you like some fries with that while I'm at it? Because you _totally_ need the extra calories." Seamus didn't respond, but smiled and looked at Ranger. "She'll never be as good as me, but she's damn good. She's ready. But Kat?" I flicked my ears and looked up at him. "Don't speak like that to the leaders." I stifled a giggle and covered it up with a cough and nodded. Seamus smiled and gave me a hug. "Don't screw up the world, okay?" Seamus said above my head. "I'll try," I remarked before letting go. I slipped next to Ranger, and he slid an arm around my waist, to which I blushed and set a wing over his shoulders. Seamus looked between us and smirked. "Ranger could I talk to you?" Ranger nodded and let me go to walk over to him. I decided to practice my agility, so I headed to the obstacle course. I stood at the starting line, then shot off down the path. I zigzagged between the tires in the floor then dived through the ring, rolling once I was through. Immediately I sprung up and hopped over a board, then another, and another. The rules of the course said I needed to run it, not fly. At the last one, I dove under the gap at the bottom and started weaving through the poles on the other side. After twenty poles, I ran forward down the space, then leaned back and slid under the barrier at the end, and sliding past the finish line. I smiled and took off into the air, doing several backflips and fluttering about in victory. "Kat!" I looked down at Ranger and Seamus, both chuckling and smirking. I blushed, hardcore before gliding down to them. "What?" I asked. "I'm gonna go back to the Creature Pack. Save the world for me?" Seamus asked. "I'll think about it," I joked. He walked out, and I called bye to him. "So... you want to go and get lunch?" Ranger asked. "Yeah. I would like that," I said, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

Ranger's POV

-minutes earlier-

"Ranger, could I talk to you?" Seamus asked, and I nodded, reluctantly let Kat go, and walked over to him. Kat walked off in another direction and I waited for Seamus to start. "You have hots for Kat," he stated bluntly. "What are you tal-" "Please Ranger, don't lie to your guildmates. I know you have hots for her." I sighed and nodded. "Good. Because she has hots for you too. I think she needs someone to help her through this whole 'save the world' thing too," Seamus said. "You sure? I don't think she does. She's very independent." Seamus give me a 'are you serious' look and I sighed again. "She blushes every time you touch her. She totally has hots for you. Or at least a crush. Now, if you want it to be more than a crush, make it happen. Girls don't just run in front of you and ask you to be their girlfriend." "They do for me," I admitted with a frown. "Well you're a model. You know what I meant. Girls like Kat won't do that. Then again, she's pretty crazy too." As if to prove him right, I looked over and saw Kat flipping through the air, flying around. "Kat!" I yelled, chuckling. She glided down, cheeks pink. "What?" Kat asked. "I'm gonna go back to the Creature pack. Save the world for me?" Seamus asked her. "I'll think about it." She called one last bye as he walked to the stairwell. Once he left I turned my attention to Kat. "So, you want to go and get lunch?" I asked, extremely nervous. "Yeah. I would like that," she said, pulling me to the door.

She took me to the Hub, then out to the cave. We ran out to the outdoors, and into a forest. "We can hunt for food right?" she whispered, pointing to a deer in a clearing. I nodded and pulled out a dagger. As I creeped to the outskirts of the clearing, I took a deep breath, then sprang upon the elk. He cried out, but my dagger stuck into his forehead and he fell silent. The bushes next to me rustled, and a guy sprang out and landed in front of me. "That was my kill! Prey stealer," he grumbled. "Hey hey, he killed it, his game. There are plenty of deer in the forest," Kat said, walking out of the cover.

Zyke's POV

"I don't think Jason will ever like me. Nobody knows I'm gay though, so that's a plus," I said, swishing my tail a bit. I was sitting in the hallway outside our cave, talking to Jeffery. 'Snort!' "Thanks for the support, but that's not gonna happen," I replied. Someone walked down the hall, so I hushed my conversation. 'Oink?' "No way. They haven't taken me on a mission yet, and it doubt they will, even if they've seen me fight." Suddenly the footsteps stopped in front of me, and I looked up and saw Quentin scowling down at me. "Get away faggot! Why can't you just go get killed by Xygent?" Quentin's words echoed through my head over and over, I can't belive this is repeating. This is just like last time!

_-Flashback-_

_I woke up and started my day the way any normal 12-year-old would, I got up, got dressed, but no one knows I'm a hybrid... I regret everyday not telling my friends that I'm a hybrid, or that I'm gay... I have to hide my ears with a beanie everyday... I went to school and everything changed that day. Throughout the day, anticipation ate at my stomach. It has to be today. I ate lunch with my best friend Dakota but most people call his Kermit because he's a frog hybrid. I've had a crush on him for so long and he doesn't know. I'm gonna tell him. Today is the day! I just hope he feels the same. "H-Hey Kermit? Um, can I tell you something?" I asked "Sure Zye, what's up?" asked the curious frog. "Um Kermit, I-I-I've h-had... umm.. Screw it!" I said before lunging at him and kissing him. He was quick to react and shoved me off almost immediately, a look of disgust in his eyes... If things couldn't get worse, my beanie fell off revealing my ears. His eyes looked at my ears, mouth frowning. "Get away from me you faggot freak!" Kermit yelled at me. "B-but Kermit I-" I said through sobs. My ears laid back, and I whimpered a bit. If my tail wasn't wrapped around my waist, it would be between my legs._

_"Shut it wolfy! Someone needs to take you to the pound, fag!"_

_-Flashback end-_

I ran all the way to my room bawling, I even used my dragon speed which I only do when distressed. I bawled my eyes out for hours. How did Quentin find out? Why Quentin? Why... I didn't care to notice the rest of Pack Crafted standing outside of my room. "What's wrong with him?" Sky asked. "I don't know." lied that fish Quentin. "I'll go check on him, maybe I can help." Jason said walking into my room. I tried to use my magic to shove him out but when my bubble activated, only the others got deflected. Let me explain, when I'm emotionally unstable, I can cast a water bubble spell that keeps people away. The loophole is that my true love can get in, which I'm starting to think doesn't exist. Jason stayed, he walked up talking off his helmet revealing his perfect face. "Zye tell me what's wrong. I'm here for y-" before Jason could finish his sentence, I planted my head into his shoulder crying uncontrollably. He soothed me causing my headphones to play the perfect song for this moment... But my mind went blank, I had never heard this tune before, it was pleasant, he was pleasant to be around, could that be why?

I hadn't even noticed I zoned out until Jason spoke up. "Are you okay now Zye?" "I-I think, thank you J-J-Jason." I said through sobs. "Well, that's what friends are for!" he said cheerily. I closed my bubble and before he could react I kissed him, I didn't care anymore I loved him! He made me feel awesome! I loved everything about him! Wait... What's that noise? SOMEONE'S COMING! I quickly pushed Jason away and shoved him in my closet to hide what we had done. My door opened, and it was Sky, looking worried. "You alright Zyke? None of us like seeing you upset." "I would beg to differ," I uttered. Sky pulled me out of my room, and I noticed Jason sneak out of the door and act casual. Sky took me to the living room, and everyone was talking in a circle.

"Got him. So Zye, would you mind telling us who upset you so we can formally kick their ass?" Sky asked, and my eyes locked with Quentin's. He slowly shook his head, careful to not get noticed. I half smirked and raised my finger to point at him. The fish wouldn't get out of the water this time. Gasps echoed around the group, and Husky scowled. "Well what you all don't know, is wolfy here-" I flinched at the same insult that Kermit used. "is a gay faggot!" I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the insults to pile on, but they never came. "... And your point is...?" Ian asked. "He- he's gay! You're all gonna be cool with that?" "Quentin, we've been over this. I'm even bi. We were all fine with it before." Sky said. I opened my eyes and saw Quentin scowling at everyone. He tapped something on his neck. "Mission Failed. Targets failed to respond as expected. Returning Agent to base-" "Xygent parasite," Jerome yelled, tackling Quentin to the floor. They both hit the floor with a jolt, and Catie took action immediately. She slammed her staff into the ground, and icy vines secured Quentin's hands and ankles to the ground. Jerome hopped off as Quentin started yelling threats at everyone.

"That's not Quentin," I whispered in shock. Even if he wasn't really Quentin, he did tell everyone about my sexuality. "Anyone have fire magic at the moment?" Mitch asked, and they all shook their heads, but I nodded. I morphed into a dragon six feet talk, navy blue scales, and walked up to Quentin. Mitch lifted the werekip's head up by the hair and pointed to the back of the neck, where a red bug was embedded into his neck. "Fire on that please. Should back right out," Sky said. I gently blew a sapphire flame out of my mouth, and the bug squirmed and dropped to the floor, leaving Quentin limp. Quentin's eyes flew open as I morphed back into a human. "Oh my god, Zye I'm sorry!" Quentin apologized. "How did you even know?" I asked. "Kermit told me three years ago, when... that happened, because we were friends. I got mad at him, and it broke our friendship, and slowly the others. That's why he left in the first place." I gasped. I never thought that I was the cause of Kermit going solo. "We would never treat you like that, Zye. I've known for years, and I've never thought differently of you," Catie said, to which many people tilted their heads. "Oh yeah... Oops? It was a secret," she said, and Ty chuckled, making her blush. I smiled, and we went about our day, having fun. And when nobody was looking, I'd steal kisses from Jason. I have a weird feeling about that girl that came by the other day though. Alpha Kat, was it not? She seemed like she would guard anyone from anything. Maybe I should talk to her sometime.

"C'mon Zike, what happened to you? Why won't you be open about us dating?" the cute spaceman asked me. "Jason, you know I love you, but, I don't feel like I'm ready to tell anyone yet." I replied in a whining tone. God why did he have to be so cute? Damn it he's using his famous pouty face. I know when I've lost the fight. "Jason please stop pouting. Will it make you feel better if I told you why?" He nodded slowly. "Alright," I sighed, "It started when I was 12, I was in a middle school for humans-" "So no-one knew who you were?" "Exactly Jason, that was one of the problems, I had to hide it by acting normal. But I acted a little off from everyone else, I made few friends, everyone in school thought I was well, off, everyone made nasty comments behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear them." "How did you know they did that." Honestly, I love you Jason but you are getting a bit on my nerves. So I sat there giving him an "are you retarded" look and twitched my ears. Oh I forgot you are a wolf hybrid! Sorry." "I hid my ears in this," I pulled out a black beanie with an Enderman face on it, "It was a gift from my parents before they were murdered by your people." I was sobbing now. "One day I was eating lunch with my best friend and crush, I wanted to tell him I loved him so bad but I couldn't, so I kissed him instead." My cheeks right now a bright crimson and tears now flowed steadily. "H-he didn't feel the same way, h-he looked at me a-as though I was t-trash, he w-was disgusted by m-me. He and a-all my so c-called "friends" then beat me and called m-me a faggot... That night I decided to run aw-away from home and I n-never looked b-back..."

I buried my face in Jason's shoulder balling like a child, "I d-don't want that to h-happen again, n-not to y-you J-Jason, I'm s-scared, Quentin knows and h-he called me a f-faggot too, he probably still h-hates me now, even though the Xygent parasite's out." 'What?!" asked a surprised Jason, "Of all people, why Quentin? How did he find out?!" "I'm guessing Kermit t-told him, h-he was m-my school c-crush..." "Don't worry hot stuff, I would rather die than let anything happen to you." "Thank you, I couldn't a-ask for a better b-boyfriend." Jason blushed at my comment. "I love you Jason." "I love you too Zike." he said blushing. I pulled him into a passionate kiss causing my powers to go wild, everything in the room lifted up and swirled around us, even Jeffrey! I pushed away gasping for air. "I think you should head to bed" Jason said now yawning. "Um, can I sleep here tonight with you?" "Of course babe, but I only have one bed." Jason mumbled whilst blushing. "That's okay, I don't mind." We crawled into his bed and Jason wrapped his arm around me. I loved it when he did that, I felt then truly happy, I liked the feeling of his touch, it was calming, I felt safe with him. We both slipped into sleep.

Jerome's POV

Where the Nether are Zike and Jason? We were supposed to be training an hour ago! "Hey hey Mitch, y'know where Jason and Zike are?" I was worried, they were never late for training. "I don't know biggums, but I checked Zike's room and he's not there, maybe by the pond? He always goes there to clear his head." "Well thanks anyway G, I think I'll go wake up Jason and we can go look for him together."

Zike's POV

Wha... WHAT?!" I heard that voice before, the loud booming voice woke both Jason and I up. We were shocked to see Jerome standing there at the door, wide-eyed and jaw basically hitting the floor. "I can explain!" I was shocked to have heard Jason say that, "Zike was tired and hurt so I too-" I had cut him off sighing deeply. "Jason stop, it's fine, so um Jerome please don't tell anyone about this." I persuaded the bacca. "Are you sure Zye? Do you want to do this?" Jason sounded worried for me, I hated others worrying but I had no choice. "I'm sure J, so Jerome, Jason and I are, well, we're dating. We started after my freak out." I had explained everything Jerome needed to know and he just shrugged it off, and we started with training.

-Time Skip 1 hour-

"We'll be back!" Jason and I said in unison. "Where are we going Zyke?" Jason impatiently asked. Jason hated waiting and also secrets, which is why I knew it would be hard for him to keep our feelings a secret. It was a test I needed him to do to see how trustworthy he is, I actually don't care if people know, it's all a ruse. "We're heading for my sanctuary." "Wait Zyke, your what? WOAH!" I picked up Jason bridal style and quickly sped up to about 50 mph, in about 10 minutes of sprinting, I brought us to a hidden waterfall at least 250 feet high, and a pond (more like lake) at least 30 feet deep.

"Let's go swimming!" I yelled stripping to my boxers leaving my amulet on. I turned to see Jason doing the same. We splashed around, I created water slides, a wave pool, a hot tub, and even used water vapor to make a mini rainbow over us. "Oh my lord Zyke, you're amazing! This is beautiful!" Jason exclaimed wide-eyed. "I try! Now come with me, I want to show you something!" I grabbed Jason's hand and practically dragged him along as we went up to the falls, a wave of my hand and it separated revealing a cavern with a ledge at the other side of it.

"How are we going to get across without climbing up and down?" Jason cutely whined. "Like this. Brace yourself!"

"Zyke what do you mean?" I turned to see my lover crying in pain as his amulet was on the ground. "Zyke! Zyke! No no no!" I was shocked as his eyes became a neon cyan, his skin turned into navy blue scales, he grew to twice his original height, and became about 10 feet long as his body stretched and grew a tail, he grew 3 horns on his head too. His cries echoed through the cavern. "Jason calm down, I'm okay, I just hadn't transformed into a dragon in a while." he said rubbing his head against me. He can act like such a kitten sometimes.

"Hop on J, and grab my amulet too please." he extended a wing out to me and I grabbed his amulet and positioned myself to sit upon his middle horn. "Hey um, random question, but how are you a water elemental, AND a dragon, AND a cat hybrid?" I asked getting comfortable grabbing his two other horns.

"It's complicated, but my dad is a water elemental, he fell in love with the queen of dragons, bu-" Woah woah woah, wait what? "Wait you're a prince?" "Yes I am the heir to the throne and the destined ruler to my mother's lands. But as I was saying, my father didn't know my mother was a dragon yet, so they got drunk and had me!" "So that means that I am the boyfriend of a dragon prince, and isn't that against tradition? And what about your cat ears?" "So first, the cat ears were the result of cruel experiments, I was 7 years of age when a group of men in lab coats abducted me and for a week or so, they non-stop injected a brown serum into my bloodstream. When they said I was free to go, I went to my parents, not realizing what had happened." "How did they react?" I was wondering, they couldn't be pleased with that. "Well, my father being an all powerful elemental, wiped out the village we lived in with a tsunami, and my dragon queen mother sent her servants to lay siege on any survivors." "Wow Zye, and hey why are we going to that ledge?" I really hoped he wasn't lying to me, lately I find I've become an expert on telling if he lies to me or not. "Well, we are going there because, I want us to talk and bond, get to know more about each other, so we could do more than kiss in the future..." I knew it, he lied to me, for the most part. He lied about bonding which honestly hurt a bit, but he wasn't lying about doing more than kissing... "Okay Zye." I need to play it cool so he doesn't suspect me of knowing he lied. I knew something bad would happen in there, I just don't know what or when but soon, something good and bad. I could feel it in my gut.

I had to lie to Jason, I will send out a clone to converse with him, that way I can talk to 'him.' 'He' is the only connection I have with my parents. "We're almost there." I sped up to get things over with. I hated lying to Jason, as my royal duties it is forbidden to lie, but also knowing I lied to my boyfriend... "Zyke what's up? You look stressed." Jason knows me so well but if I didn't show expression on my face, could he also have known if I lied? Now is not the time to find out. I swiftly landed making a ramp for Jason to climb off on. I wonder what will happen in there, just hurry up and put my amu- What? Jason, why did you kiss my in this form? I look so... So... I can't even think of anything to say! "I love you Zye, in all of your forms, just know that." He looked with sincere, sad eyes as he put my amulet around my neck. I just leaned over whilst transforming, and kissed him, I waited until I was sure I was human again and put my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. We continued and he begged for permission, and I let him explore my mouth, we broke away took a breath and proceeded once more. "You know, if I were in the dragon kingdom right now, I would be executed twice now, once for being in love with a male, and two for being in love with a human. The executioner would show no mercy, even if I am the prince!" "Well I'm glad you're not in any danger now." Jason reassured me.

"Don't be silly boy, he's always in danger." We looked around finding in the room a pair of white eyes, with no pupils, he had come for me... "Why are you here? I was about to see you." I spat out coldly at the entity. "First your late Zyke, and oh hello Jason, see your doing well!" he said stepping out of the shadows. "Herobrine?!" Jason exclaimed more shocked than I was! I completely forgot Jason was with me.

"We need to get out J. It's not safe!" I begged and pleaded for him to leave. "Could it be true?" Jason started, "After all these years? You show up now? Zyke please stay, Herobrine means no harm to us, he wouldn't, he's my..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks to Xenac for the OC Zyke and helping me write this chapter! What do you guys think Herobrine is? Anyway, lonewolf is right, the book is Divergent! I just love that trilogy. So, I still need one more OC, one to be evil. If you have one, please post it in the comments or PM me. Either works. So, all I have to say is BAIIII!**


	6. Chapter 6-I win

Kat's PoV

The random guy was looming over Ranger, the gray fur on his ears and tail bristling. He had gray hair and fur, and ice blue eyes that glared at Range intently. As for clothes, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and cargo pants, no shoes at all. "Hey hey, he killed it, his game. There are plenty of deer in the forest," I intervened, stepping out of the undergrowth. The man looked up at me with a confused look, which turned into a smirk. "Ooh, you got a lady friend? I guess you could have this one. My name's Kevin Lucas, or Agent LoneWolf," he said, taking a step back from Ranger. "She's Alpha Kat, and I'm Guildmaster Ranger. Why don't I know you?" Ranger asked. "I have no pack, literally. I'm a lone wolf." Ranger nodded and tossed the deer over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and put the deer back on the ground before cutting a hind leg off. I handed it to Kevin, and he smiled and took it. "Thanks. Maybe we could hang out sometime, but I need to get back to the Shadow Guild," he said. "See you around," I called as he dashed off towards the cave. Ranger sighed and started gathering rocks for a fire pit, and I grabbed some dry sticks and piled them on top. He smiled and lit a match, starting to burn the twigs. We cooked the deer and made little meat bits for a snack, and saved the rest. We chatted and joked around while we ate, eventually admitting that we had to go back to do other work. Ranger was needed by Boss, and I needed to check in with my pack, so I headed back to the caves.

I hurried down the corridors, weaving through them like I had spent a lifetime here. As I turned one bend, an object hurtled at me and pushed me to the ground. Then licked my cheek? "Archie!" I giggled, standing up. I looked down the corridor and saw the Creature cave's door open, so I walked inside. My pack looked up and promptly greeted me, as did Jordan and Seamus. "Finally! We were waiting for you," Jordan said. I sat on a couch between Seamus and Moona and said, "Yeah, Ranger and I hunted a deer and we met some guy named Kevin Lucas-" "You hunted deer?" One skinny Creature interrupted, and looked at me in fear. "Yes?" I answered, unsure of his next move. "Sorry, Nick is half horse, so he loves equines," Jordan.

"Yeah. I'm Nick, Agent Sp00nerism. I am 18, and I'm half horse." The guy said, and I noticed he had horse legs and hooves instead of legs and feet. "Let's all introduce ourselves! I'm Eddie (or agent Slyfoxhound), I'm half fox, and I'm 17," Eddie said. "I'm James, Agent UberHaxorNova. I have super strength, and I'm 16." "Steven, or Agent ZeRoyalViking. I'm a 17 year old viking." "Aleks, Agent ImmortalHD. I'm a 16 year old corgi hybrid with bulletproof skin." I remember him from my first day here, when someine threw a harpoon in his thigh. "They call me Seamus, or Agent SSoHPKC. I'm 18, and I can manipulate luck with my Irish heritage and I'm more sarcastic than James is angry." "Dan, Agent DanzNewz, 19, bat hybrid and expert hacker." "And I'm Alpha Jordan. Everyone knows me, so, Alaina? Would you come out now?" A sigh echoed from the hallway and a girl inched out. She had long, dark brown hair with bangs that covered her right eye. Sun kissed skin, white v-neck, black jeans, and a brown leather jacket. "H-hi. My name's Alaina De La Cruz, and I'm 15. I'm a quarter lion, dragon, human, and horse. I double as a fire elementalist too, but these fuckers don't let me fight often. I heard all of their introductions, but I don't know you," she said, pointing to me. "I'm Alpha Kat, Agent katbiscuits. 17. Cat-angel hybrid." Alaina nodded and sat down between Eddie and James, sinking back into her seat. Moona leaned next to me and Jerrico switched places with Seamus so Seamus could talk to Ze. "Kat, do you ever wonder about Jon?" Moona asked. "I try not to dwell on him," I said. "But he was such an important person in your lives," Jerrico said. "You two are my siblings, and nothing can change that. He gave his life for those who he loved, and I would do the same. I remember him, but I do not mourn. Let's just have some fun with the Creatures."

"Would you guys like to play some GTA V?" Dan asked. "Sure, we would love-" my watch beeped and interrupted me. It read, _'Kat, report to the Command Room ASAP. From: Ranger Sent- 3:46'_ "They would love to play with you guys. Ranger needs me to the Command room," I said, frowning. "You sure you can handle them?" Seamus asked. "Yeah, do you need one of us to go with you?" "What are you talking about?" Eddie asked, but none of us three answered. "I'd better be. And no thanks, I'll take Arch," I said, rubbing under his chin. Eddie and Aleks were asking what we were talking about, but I just walked up to Seamus and Jordan and gave them quick hugs. "Remember, they go by Commander, General, and Mistress, just like Boss. Treat them with every ounce of respect you have," Jordan muttered in my ear, and I nodded in assurance. I walked out the door, and Arch followed by my side. Well, the message said ASAP, so I flew down the halls to the Command Room. When I reached the desired room, I folded my wings and smoothed my hair around my headphones, which played inspirational music. Nice. Archangel shook his fur and nodded.

Zyke's POV

"He's my godfather," Jason said, and Herobrine nodded and started floating in the air. "What relationship do you Zyke Lander, have with my godchild?" Herobrine asked. "I'm his boyfriend," I said, and Herobrine looked between us and nodded. "Zyke, you're late. You were supposed to meet me last full moon, you know." I sighed. "I was caught up in stuff, okay? I couldn't sneak out that night, but why are you here now?" "I have nothing better to do than wait," he said. "You could have met with me," Jason muttered under his breath while crossing his arms. "What do you need this time," I droned. "I just need to know where to find another dragon's lair, because I need a gem scale for a job," he pleaded. "If you don't help me, I could tell your mom that you're in this dimension-" "What's the job?" I asked. "It may or may not be to murder Jacob Clarkson, some guy in Dallas, Texas. I need it to rain on the day I try it, and Notch said he wouldn't do it. None of the other gods would agree either." "Clarkson? Fine, as long as I get part of the pay. Do you have a map?" Herobrine tossed a rolled up map at me, and I unrolled it on the cave floor. I looked over the map, and made an X mark in red marker somewhere in Mexico. "There. Between those two hills, on the east side of the valley, there are many rocks from a landslide. Look for a cave there, and there's a Diamondblade living there. He has an opal scale, which should work well. He also has a small hoard in the far back of his lair. I expect the sappire crown there as a payment, and an eighth of your pay too. The rest of the hoard should repay what I take. Now leave me be," I said, writing the important things next to the X. "Thanks Zye. The payment is in gold coins by the way, but I'll give it to you in silver. I best be off to Mexico now. Good seeing you Jason," Herobrine said before disappearing. "Oh Jason, I forgot you were there," I said, turning to him.

"Well, um let's go in then!" I said trying to play off what just went down. "Come on sit. I'll make a fire for us." I created a small blue flame in my mouth and shot it in between us. "You never cease to amaze me Zye." Jason smirked. I giggled and blushed, turning away so Jason couldn't see. "So you said that we were going to talk? What are we going to talk about?" he asked me quietly. "Just us, about each other." I mumbled blushing again. "Well, hmm what do you want to know about me? I already know a lot about you Zye." Jason replied with a gentle smile.

"Well actually, Jeffrey told me almost everything about you… We talk a lot and it's almost always about you." I said shyly looking up at Jason and staring into his beautiful brown eyes. "… What? Jeffrey can talk?!" "Well yes, all animals can talk, but I can understand them, few people can. He told me how you are trustworthy, fun loving, sometimes crazy." I started leaning over closer with each word. "Sweet, kind hearted, loving, and an overall excellent friend." I leaned over to Jason, our lips practically touching, I stared into his deep brown eyes and he stared intimately into my cyan ones. It didn't take long for Jason to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into a heated kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, playing with his hair as I melted into the kiss. He begged me for dominance and I let him explore once more. We pull away and each take slow breaths. "Jeg elsker deg Jason." I said staring with loving eyes. "What was that Zye? I don't understand." "Bare kom hit" I replied and pulled him back into the kiss.

We continued on like this for ten minutes until Jason broke away and spoke. "Zyke, I think we're ready." He spoke intimately gently moving to hold my hand. "Okay Jason, it's time. I love you." "I love you too." Once more Jason pulled me close but this time pinning me to the ground and nibbling on my neck.

-TIME SKIP BECAUSE RATED M GOING ON-

Jason and I lay there, on the rock floor. Jason's arms wrapped around me as I snuggled in closer to him. He was out cold after our fun. I just lost myself in his embrace and we fell asleep there, my fire still keeping us warm.

Kat's POV(again)

I pushed the doors open and I felt many eyes land on me, but I looked at Ranger's face only. "You called?" I joked and he nodded seriously. I mentally noted that Tyria was wrapped around his arm. "Agent katbiscuits. I asked Ranger to call for you so that you could meet the Dragon Guild. Guys?" Boss said, looking behind him at two people, a girl with brown and purple streaked hair and a guy with a bear hat. I stepped forward and took the girl's hand first. "I'm Mistress," she said, and I nodded. I shook the bear hat guy, and he said with a country accent, "General." "Hello there," a deep voice said from behind me, sending shivers down my spine. I turned to be faced with a white poker face mask, but behind the black dots for eyes, I saw a sparkle of green. "Commander. And you are?" "Kat," I said, thanking myself for not stuttering. He nodded and shared a look with Boss. "So Kat, are you aware of the reason you're here?" Boss asked. "A little. It's because of what I did in the raid," I affirmed. A shortened version of 'Take Back the Night' by TryHardNinja came on in my headphones, and I frowned. The chorus would sync up with something action filled. "Mainly. Also, you're the first angel hybrid I've ever seen," Minx said. I nodded, pulling my wings in a bit more and wrapping my tail around my right leg. The hook of the song began. "So, back to business. Kat, you are to dual with Min- Mistress for her to gauge your strength. Let's see how fast she looses," Boss said and I nodded. The room laughed as if they expected me to last a millisecond, but I caught Ranger's eye. He nodded and smirked a bit.

A silver sword was thrown my was and suddenly Mistress charged me with an iron sword. The chorus started. I grabbed it, squeaked, and dodge rolled out of the way. She jumped past me and spun in a circle, throwing some sort of rope. It got tangled in my wings, making it impossible to fly without untangling it. She ran at me, and with each beat of the song, I jumped out of her weapon's reach. She ran at me again, but this time instead of dodging, I clashed swords with her, but she was more powerful. My sword was pushed back, closer and closer to my face before I back-flipped and dug my feet into the ground. The chorus came again, filling me with adrenaline. She charged once again, and I hopped out of the way before she could attack. Mistress swiftly turned to slash me, but I lurched out of the way and used my tail to pull her sword from her grasp to the ground. She turned to pick it up, but I slammed the flat of my sword into her back, making her fall downward. She scrambled to get up, but I kicked her sword away and pointed the tip of my sword at her neck. Her eyes glimmered in surprise and sharp intakes of air echoed around the room. The song started fading out. "I win."

'_To take back the night'_

**A/N: FOR THE RECORD, I DID NOT WRITE THE MAJORITY OF THAT ZYKES POV. ZACK DID. THE LAST THREE PARAGRAPHS OF IT, HE WROTE, THEN SENT ME THEM VIA FACEBOOK MESSAGING. I thought the twist of Kat-beats-Minx was pretty good too. I should write in music into fight scenes more often though... Hope you enjoyed, and didn't get too corrupted. -_- Hate on Zack, not me. And the sequel to The Budder Dragon, The Purple Sorcerer is up! Check it! Now! Go my mafia! Go! All I have to say is BAIIII!**


	7. Chapter 7-Agent Kreacher

Kat's POV

I lowered my sword and held out a hand for her to take. She scooted backwards quickly until she backed into General, who lifted her off the ground, thought she was shaking. "You... beat Minx," Commander stated in awe. Who's Minx? I huffed and picked up her sword, and held the handle out to her. Much like my hand, she stared at it, but did not move to take it. Instead, General took it and wrapped an arm around Mistress' shoulders. "Is everyone going to stare at me, or is someone going to asses me?" I growled. "You did well in learning her tactic and using it against her," Commander said from behind me, which I very much didn't like. He creeps me out. Instead of just standing there, I walked over to Ranger and stood next to him. He gently untangled the rope from my wings, and I sighed in relief when the weight was gone. Nobody had said a word, and people were still staring at me, which I very much did not like. Boss coughed and Commander sharply turned his head to him, and Ranger slipped an arm around my waist. I inched closer to him, trying to hide using his body from the judgmental stares and gazing eyes. "G-good job," Mistress stuttered, taking her sword from General.

"Alright, let me introduce you to their versions of guildmasters. Commander has his friends, the Late Night Crew. Scott, Snake, Russ, and Red. Mistress has her fiancé Krism, Dlive, Archer, Diction, and Masked. Ken has Yin, Yang, Pyro, Aqua, and Geo." I looked at each of them and took mental notes of who was who. I nodded, and Boss continued. "We expect the Xygent to make some sort of large-scale siege on HQ, so I will trust my guildmasters to inform the guilds, the Late Night Crew to inform the gangs, the RPGers to inform their war zones, and the Opposites inform the Armies. Sound good?" The other leaders nodded and Ranger reluctantly left my side with the others. I felt alone without Ranger, or even the other Guildmasters. To assure me, Archangel rubbed against my left leg. Commander and General nodded to each other and moved around me to my sides, where I could only see them through peripheral vision. Mistress walked directly up to me, strength in her stride once more. She reached around my side and tried to touch my wings, but I hopped back. I glanced over at Boss, and he nodded assuringly. This time when Mistress reached for my left wing, I didn't move back. She lightly grabbed the end of my wing and pulled it gently so that my wing extended out.

"How are you an angel hybrid?" she asked in a soft voice. Her kind voice coaxed me to tell her the tush. "My parents were nekos. When I was a young child, an angel fell to the earth in front of me. Not a fallen, but a regular angel. How I saw her, I don't know, but she stood up and placed two of her feathers on my shoulders. The next thing I knew, I had angel wings. My sister got wings too, but a dragon's wings. She had found a dragon's magic scale and wished for wings. My bro-," I shook my head. I didn't need to tell her about him. "Nothing. That's how we're double hybrids," I explained. She nodded and let go of the wing. Commander and Mistress switched places and Commander circled around me judgingly. "So what were you saying about a brother?" He asked seductively. "I said nothing. Nothing important," I said through gritted teeth. "Oh, but it probably is," he whispered. A growl rose in my throat. "I. Said. Nothing." He backed off a few feet and switched places with General. "So you have a sister? What's her name?" General asked kindly. "Moona Glimmer," I said. "Do you have any other family?" "No. My parents died when-" My parents died when the government agents shot them in front of me. I was left to care for what little remained of my family. "My family died when the Bureau shot them," I said. "So you were left to care for your sister?" Not just my sister. My brother took care of us, with his final acts. I nodded instead of saying that out loud. General sighed and swapped places with Boss.

Boss set a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath and looked up into his sea blue eyes. "You can tell me." My eyes wided. He was too much like him. The side swept hair, the blue eyes, kindly looking down at me. "I had a brother named Jon. He was the firstborn in my family, and for some reason, not a neko. He was however, half T-Rex and blind, and looked just like you, except aburn hair instead of blonde, brown eyes, and a rounder face. He had wings too, but not exactly natural. He wanted to be able to guard us when we flew, so he infused these steampunk wings into his shoulders. They had membranes of leather, and a frame of rusted iron, bronze, and copper. They worked just like any other wings, but stronger. Our parents were murdered by the Bureau when he was seven, I was six, and Moona was four. When our parents died, they were about to burn down our house to kill us too, but Jon stalled them while we ran. I remember- I looked back once, and I saw him being carried off by the men, his wings on fire. I don't think that he survived it. I do remember his last words to us though. 'Just remember, everyone can see the right path if it's for people they love- even me. I see it. Now run, and remember me.'" Mistress looked sad, Boss had a sympathetic frown, and General was intently studying a corner of the room, which he probably thought was suddenly complicated. Commander however, had his arms crossed and stared at me from behind his mask. Jerk.

"Wow. That's brave. And I think that I have a surprise for you. Agent Kreacher?" Boss called and the doored opened at once. "Yes Boss?" His voice rang out, deeper and more mature than I remember. He looked the same, still had his green dinosaur hoodie, green Tyranasaurus Rex tail, and torn black jeans. "Jon?" "Kat?" He stomped on the ground twice, and I remember that was a style he developed to be able to 'see' his environment, sort of like echolocation. I ran to him and jumped at him, arms open, but he side stepped and caught me by the side. "I thought you said he was blind?" Mistress asked. "I can feel vibration's in the ground and hear well, effectively making a geographic map of whatever is around me, so I can practically see, even when I'm flying," Jon explained. I was too busy clinging to his chest to comment, and I finally collected myself. "How did you escape?" I asked. "You'd be surprised how gullible Global Bureau agents are," he said with a laugh. "I missed you so much," I said. "Me too. I heard rumors around my pack of a Kat here, but I didn't think it was you until... Well now. Boss told me to wait by his door later today, so I did just that."

"Well, I hate to interrupt the reunion, but I have something to tell you," Boss said. Jon let me down and I wrapped my flexible tail around his stiff green one. "I need both the Gaming Pack and Superpactuals to go on a mission together, a Goose Chase Mission. The goal is to get Bureau attention, while the Wired Pack hacks into their base. It's a simple trick, you get their guards after you, the Wired pack gets the info, and once they have it, they'll message you, and you give up. Make sure to not show your magic abilities or extra body parts, but I'm sure as Alphas you'll both be able to control your packs. Once they have you, you'll all need to wait, and an agent will pretend to be your parent and bail you out. Understood?" Jon and I nodded and Boss smiled. "Good. Dismissed."

We walked out of the room and headed for the Hub. "Is Moona okay?" Jon asked. "Yeah. She's fine. We took in another kid too, his name is Jerrico." "I'll see him when we meet up for the mission." I looked up at him, into his brown eyes flecked with gray. He can't see Jerrico, he's blind! "It's an expression. You know what I meant," he joked. I hugged him and walked into the Creature Cave to find both packs lying about their living room, playing on laptops. "Someone spawn in the boat!" Nikki yelled. "God damn it Brian, don't call me right now," James yelled. "I'm on my way," Jordan said. "Did you just drive a motorcycle into my new jeep?" Moona asked. "... Maybe," he answered. "Superpactuals! We have a mission," I said, and they groaned and closed their laptops. "Mission? What kind?" Jordan asked. "Goose Chase with the Gaming Pack. And the million dollar question, does anyone know who their Alpha is?" "That's Jon 'Kreacher' Glimmer, right?" Aleks asked, and Moona's jaw dropped. "That's impossible," Jerrico said. "Jon's dead!" Moona yelled. "Not any more. He made it out. And we have a mission to do with his pack. We need to gear up. Thanks for watching them for me," I said to the Creatures. They nodded and I led my pack to our cave. Each of us grabbed our more subtle weapons, such as small knives, daggers, and hand held projectiles and concealed them, under baggy clothes or with invisibility spells. "Let's go. We're meeting-" I looked down at my watch, which had the entire mission briefing in it. "In LA. Entradero Park, on Halison Street and Ronald Avenue. Ready to go everyone?" All five of them nodded and i frowned at Josephine. "You need to stay here. No buts, butts are gross," I said, to which she giggled. "Fine. But don't expect me to just sit here!" "Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered loudly. I read through he briefing quickly, and saw that the hologram looked like an official file.

* * *

**CLASSIFIED**

**OPERATION: BLACK HAWK**

**DATE: July 17, 2013**

**LOCATION: Los Angeles, California, U.S.A.**

**TRANSPORTATION: Use the jet ski's hidden in the lake on the east shore of the island. They should be hidden upon reaching shore.**

**RENDEZVOUS LOCATION: Entradero Park (Halison St. & Ronald Ave.**

**OBJECTIVE: Distract the police guards and possibly the Global Bureau while the Wired Pack hacks into their data base.**

**INSTRUCTIONS: Superpactuals and The Gaming Pack are to distract the police and get the attention of the Bureau without being took obvious. How they distract does not matter so long as the police guards are distracted. Once the Wired Pack contacts you, give up. Use your fake ID's that your Alpha will give you. They will arrest you, and question you at a police station. Do NOT give up any info. about the MGHQ. Do NOT give up your real identity. Older agents that share general traits with you will bail you out. After this is completed, return to the MGHQ for payment and ranking.**

**PAYMENT: 50 silver per pack.**

* * *

Attatched to the hologram was a button, which I pressed. Five ID cards materialized in my hand, and each had a picture of my pack mates on them, but what was different was that they had fake names on them. Eris' said "Alexandra Vistin". Nikki's said "Smarty Peterson". Moona's said "Samantha Kelsie". Jerrico's said "Daniel Walker", and mine said "Hannah Kelsie". "Here's your fake ID's. As for this mission, what ever name is on your card is your name. Unless in an emergency, use these names," I said, passing them out. "Is mine Russian?" Eris asked. "Yeah. You are pale. Just speak in a different language, nobody'll know. Now let's go," I ordered, walking out.


	8. Chapter 8-Mission Black Hawk

Kat's POV

-Time Skip-

My pack Walked down the street, with Eris and Moona at my side, all signs of our hybrid-ness hidden by our hoodies and beanies. Behind us, Nikki and Jerrico were pushing each other around, trying to achieve something pointless. I glanced back at them, and Nikki pushed Jerrico too hard, causing him to fall towards the traffic-heavy street. I snapped around and grabbed his outstretched arms that were there to try to regain balance. He was caught and the wind from the passing cars rustled his brown hair. I pulled him back onto the sidewalk and growled at Nikki. She shrunk back and shoved her hands in he short pockets, sending an apologetic look towards Jerrico. I nodded and continued walking down the street. Eventually I turned into the park, and the only people there were at the kids playground on the far northwest side of the park. My pack followed me as we walked to the playground. One figure sat on the swings, two perched on the tops of the equiptment, one sat on the side of a slide, and one sat on the ladders. I recognized Jon as the one on the swings, but the other four were all girls, and I didn't know them.

Jon perked up to our footsteps and stopped swinging, using it as a chair instead. He stomped on the ground twice with one foot, then moved his eyes instinctively as if to look at my pack. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey brother. I have my pack here, including your sister and our adopted brother," I said, pushing Jerrico and Moona forward a bit. Jon stood up and moved his head back and forth between where the two were. He stomped his foot on the ground twice more, then twice again. "Moona?" He said, staring at Moona as if he could actually see her. She exhaled deeply and jumped into his arms. He swung her around and kissed her head, then looked towards Jerrico. "And you are my brother?" Jon asked. Jerrico nodded, and Jon frowned. "I'm blind. I cannot see you. Did you nod?" Jerrico nodded before shaking his head. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Jerrico Whites. Kat and Moona adopted me about seven years ago." Jon nodded and released Moona. "Gaming Pack, over here! We have to introduce." The four girls jumped off the playground and stood in front of us. "Yes Jon. I am Shea, or SoTotallyShea. I'm 19," a girl suited in a female Link suit. "I'm Lol, or LolCatz. I'm 17," a blonde girl with a boy cut hair and tom boy clothes stated. "Hey, I'm Katie, or Ender Wolf, and 16," a girl with a black pixie cut and purple clothing said. "Hai, I'm Liz, or Budder Wolf, and I just turned 16 last month," a young brunette in bright clothing explained. We introduced ourselves, and Jon nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. No super powers other than agility and I suppose, a little strength. When the Wired Pack signals us, we get the cops on us. Good deal?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Good. Now I want girls younger than 17 going south, girls older than 17 going north, and boys going straight for their HQ. Now let's roll."

Liz, Katie, and Moona dashed off southward while Jerrico and Jon headed east. I led Claire, Nikki, Eris, and Shea north, going a few blocks before turning right. We came to the street that the HQ was, noting each other's positions. The boys were in an alleyway across the street from the HQ, and the other girls were leaning against a wall. I nodded and casually walked up to the HQ before tripping a guard there. He fell on his face while the other ten or so guards glared at me. I kicked another guard's side before dashing off, and the others attracted some too. I heard three behind me, and I smiled before shooting down an alley. I climbed up a fire escape, taunting them more before hopping over the dead end. They struggled to get over it, while I just waited there. Once they finally got over it, they bent down, heaving. "You okay there?" I asked before kicking one over and dashing away again. For about five minutes, I ran in circles around them, taunting them, and making sure they were nowhere near their HQ. My watch beeped and I hit 'answer'. "Hannah Kelsie here, can I help?" I said as I danced around a street, jumping on cars. "Wired Pack here. We got the info, and the Bureau is looking around for fast and strong teens. Time to call it a day," a high pitched male voice said, and I sighed. "I was having fun! Fine. See you at HQ." I hung up, and turned around to see three out of breath, sweaty, old, police officers. "Hello sirs, what can I do for you?" I asked, and one limped up to me and put handcuffs on me. I smiled as I jumped onto one's back and he started carrying me down the street.

-Time Skip-

Jon, Moona, Shea, Liz and I sat in an interrogation room while the other five were somewhere else in the police station. An interrogator walked in, and Jon stomped the ground twice. "Hello, teens. What do I look like to you?" He asked with a burly voice. "I don't know," Jon said, tilting his head. "I asked you a serious question. What do I look like to you?" "I gave you a serious answer. I don't know. I'm blind. B-L-I-N-D," Jon answered. The man frowned and waved his hand in front of Jon's face before stepping back. "Oh. Okay. Anyone else?" "You look angry to me," I said. He scowled and looked at Shea. "Ta me ya look derpy!" She yelled with crossed eyes. He shook his head and turned to Liz. "You look... fabulous. You are fabulous, child." Jon's mouth twitched up, but didn't stay long. "I am Detective Burlap, and I will be interrog-" "Burlap?" Liz asked through a laugh. "Yes, Burlap. I will be-" "It fits hem perrrfecto!" Shea screamed. "I WILL BE-" "Soooo angry the next time someone interrupts me," I said in a deep voice like his, and he exhaled deeply. "You gonna interrupt me too?" Jon shook his head. "Then I suppose we can get start-" "Psyce!" Jon yelled, and Burlap ran out the room, slamming the door before shouting so loud we could still hear him. For the next two hours, we fucked with every interrogator who came in, wether it be pretending to not hear them because we were hungry or bursting into song randomly. Let me recap the best moments of these interrogations; when Shea and I sang 'Living on a Prayer' together, Liz playing jump rope with her handcuffs, Moona starting a Harlem Shake dance party, me falling off my chair because I fell asleep during a lecture, and Jon demanding that the government give him back his eyesight. Each of these times, we almost burst out laughing, but didn't. Eventually, they just threw us all in a holding cell. The other five soon arrived in the same situation with the cell next to exchanged stories, still using code names of course. Eris pretended to be Russian and sand a Russian folk song in the middle of an interrogation, Lol convinced the interrogators that she was a hippie, Jerrico ranted about people stealing his potatoes, Nikki corrected every grammatical error they made, and Katie made sure that she cracked a lame joke every other sentence. After about an hour, the door opened and a couple stepped in with the police. "Oh my babies!" A woman in a gray vest, purple and white striped, and violet hair cried, running to the bars separating me from her.

"_**Act**_," a male voice said in my head. Telepathy. Cool.

"Mom, I'm a grown woman!" I yelled. "Not for five months you're not!" A guy responded, and I put an arm over Jon's shoulder as if he needed me to guide him. "Who are yours?" A police man asked, unlocking the door, and Moona Jon and I stepped forward. "Thank you mom," Moona said, rushing forward and embracing our 'mom'. "You're in big trouble when we get home," the man said, and I nodded. "Yes Daddy," I said, guiding Jon out. I glanced back at the others in the cells. I mouthed 'see you at home', and they all nodded. once our "parents" filled out some paperwork, they pulled us outside and once we were a few blocks away, I took my hand off Jon's shoulders. "Nice touch, acting like you were blind," the woman said. "Oh no, I am blind. I just use sound waves and vibrations to figure out where things are," Jon explained. "Well, either way, you did well. My name is Red, or 'Agent Slamacow'. Don't ask." "And I'm Tiffany, or Agent Cupquake, again, don't ask," the woman said. "Don't worry, we know who you are," Red said. Moona nodded and we walked to the beach. We found the tree that we had hidden the jet ski's under, and Jon, Moona, and I shared one. I drove it, while Moona clung to my waist and Jon held onto the back part of the seat. I revved the engine, and Red did the same, and we rode over the waves into the Pacific. -Time Skip- I paced around the cave, waiting for my and my brother's packs to arrive.

Zyke's POV

-About an hour earlier-

When I woke up I could feel a warm breeze against my skin, and fresh grass beneath me. I jolted upright, realizing I was not in the cave anymore. I wiggled out of Jason's grasp and walked over to the waterfall, as I woke on the edge of the water. I waved my hand and the cave wasn't there. "Hmm? Zyke? Where did you oh! What happened to the cave?" Jason woke up and yawned mid-sentence. "It's enchanted, it will stay open for three days, once a month. I opened it so it must have been three days we were in there…" I replied examining the rock wall. "How is that possible?" Jason walked up to me intertwining his fingers with mine. "The cave makes time go by at a slower pace than normal, so it is actually completely possible. Every day it is out here, is about an hour and a half in the cave." "Cool," he pecked my cheek and started to pull me away. "Well I guess then that everyone is worried about us, we should get dressed and get back." We both got dressed and I carried Jason back.

Sky's POV

"Okay everyone! Thank you for coming to this meeting! As we all know, one of our members and one of our omegas went missing but three days ago! Jason and Zyke were last seen by Jerome, after they had finished training together." Suddenly Zyke and Jason walked into the room holding hands, laughing and talking. "Ahem… First of all, where have you two been? Second of all, how long have you guys been a thing?" I asked walking over to the spaceman and the cat dragon hybrid. "We went to a hidden oasis and Zyke opened up an enchanted cave. We went in and time goes by slower in the cave so yaddah yaddah yah. And so we saw Herobrine, now we're back!" Jason said confidently as if to assure nothing was wrong, wait what? "Herobrine?!" Caitie stood up and walked over to Zyke. "Zyke, why did you go to see him again? You know he only wants to use you!" "Well maybe I'm using him Caitie! I wanted to see my parents but he needed my help." "If I may," Jason interrupted. "Herobrine did need Zyke's help, but he also checked up on me, because he is my god father. Your turn Zyke." "So yes, I did wish to see my deceased parents, a water elemental and the dragon queen!" A white light flashed and he appeared in purple tinted diamond armour and a crown with his amulet embedded in it. "I am the dragon prince, Hero is my only connection now with my parents. But most of all, I am in love with Jason. It happened after my freak out, but before we found the Xygent bug on Quentin." Another flash of bright light and Zyke was back to normal. "Well… So I guess now all I have to say is… TY YOU OWE ME FIFTEEN SILVER! PAY UP!" I yelled at Ty who quickly gave me the coins and Jason and Zyke looked shocked at me. "You bet on us? REALLY?" Jason exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, at least you're back," I replied rolling my eyes. "I kinda have to go so…" Zyke said awkwardly. "You can go Zyke." "Yes! Thank you Sky, bye! Love ya J!"

Zyke's POV

I took off my amulet once I was outside and flew to the East beach. Once I had my target in sight, I swooped down and put my amulet back on. I threw a small water ball at my target's angelic wings and got them soaked. "Zyke really? Again?" "Sorry Kat, I couldn't help myself. I'll dry you off." I quickly pulled all the access water off and concentrated it into a ball, turned it into snow, and spread it everywhere. "Hey it's snowing!" I yelled running around. Kat watched me as I pranced about in the tiny snow storm. Once I calmed I walked back over to Kat and said, "So how was your mission?" "I went according to plan. I'm just waiting for the others to get here, I told them to meet me here," Kat replied. My ears perked up as I heard at least eight people walking, possibly Xygents. I grabbed onto Kat's wings and then teleported us behind the group. "Hvem er du! Oh hei Nikki! Sorry!" The group turned to see me still holding Kat's wings, I was trying to hide behind her a bit. "Translation please?" Kat snapped at me. "It's not important." I assured, and she laid her ears back and her tail twitched. "Ugh. Go... I don't know. Persuade Weedlion to let you help him animate for some coins," Kat said, waving me off. I shook my head and plopped my ass in the sand. She sighed and turned back to the others. I counted eight, including the Superpactuals and the Gaming Pack(excluding their Alpha), a pack I had learned about from Seto back when he taught me about all the different packs.

"Welcome back guys. Jon told me to tell you he's back at your cave with the payment, so Gaming Pack, you can go," Kat said, and those four girls nodded and scampered off to the cave. "Eris, Nikki, Jerrico... and other people?" Kat addressed, looking at the two brunette men and a brunette woman. One guy had a blue slime shirt, the other had a yellow shirt with a pixellated lion on it, and the girl had a striped orange and gray long-sleeved shirt. "Hello. I'm James, or Agent ClashJTM, and these are some of my pack mates, my best bud Ryan or Agent Mr.360Games, and my girlfriend Tierney, or Agent tyrannyrobbers. We had to pick up your pack, so who are you?" the lion shirt guy asked. "Alpha Kat Glimmer, or katbiscuits. What pack do you belong to?" "The Outsider Pack. It's... not the most creative name, but it fits us. Maybe we'll meet again," Ryan said, walking towards the cave. James smirked before grabbing Tierney's hand and pulling her after him, yelling 'FOR NARNIA'. I laughed and smiled at the Superpactuals. Kat shook her head, yet smiled while the others giggled. I guess they like a good sense of humor.

Kat's POV

I shook my head and looked out to the ocean. Instead of being met with a relaxing view of lapping water, I saw an iron warship headed for the island. With an 'X' painted in red on the front. This clicked in my head:Red + X = Xygents. "Zyke, go warn the MGHQ. There's a battle brewing," I ordered, spreading my wings. Zyke ripped off his amulet and turned into a navy dragon before zooming off to the cave. Nikki gulped and flicked her wrists, causing a purple flame to ignite around her hands. Eris dropped onto all fours, dark tail swishing, and wings extending. Jerrico snapped his fingers, igniting a blue flame above his palms. All of us were scared. All of us weren't optimistic about our odds. None of us were cowards.

* * *

**A/N: I just bought the game Thieft. It is so awesome. I love it. Anyway, tell me in the reviews, what do you think sets the guildmasters apart from the Agents? What do you think Ranger's powers are? What do you think will happen in the battle? Why am I asking this stuff to you? I also need one more OC to be evil. Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay, I'll let you guys go and read other stuff or whatever it is you do. And all I have to say is BAIIII!**


	9. Chapter 9-A New Perspective

Ranger's POV

"Sword Guild, you heard Pyro! Quiet," Warrior yelled, silencing his guild. "Yes, we need your cooperation," Yin and Yang said unanimously, calming the rest of the crowd. The twin brother and sister were always good at calming people down. We second ranking officers were in the. Hub, telling our guilds, armies, squads, etc about the plan for the next few days. The Agents were to continue on their missions in their packs, but they were to be ready to settle in with one another until further notice. This information set them into an uproar. Suddenly the cave opened and a navy dragon ran into the hub. All eyes landed on him as he turned into a young teenage cat hybrid.

"Xygent battleship on the East Coast," he yelled, voice echoing off the stone walls. Agents all around the crowd grabbed their weapons and rushed out the door. I ran out with the mass Agents into the forest. To my right, a guy turned into a lion. To my left, a sorcerer ignited purple fire above his palms. I pulled out my bow with my left arm and Tyria wrapped around it, all the way from my shoulder to my elbow. Outside, plenty of people were already fighting, scrabbling for a good place, or diving for cover. I drew an arrow, and fired it into a group of Xygents. One in the middle fell down, causing the ones behind him to trip over his body. I laughed and fired another arrow. A Xygent spotted me and ran at me from my left side. Tyria shot out and bit his neck, causing him to yell in agony and fall to the dirt. I smiled at my partner as she hissed happily and wrapped back around my arm.

After about five minutes of fighting, I heard my name called out. I turned to the right and saw Seamus crouching behind a tree, beckoning me. I ran over and crouched beside him. "What?" I asked and he pointed in front of himself. I followed his gaze and saw Archangel splayed out, bleeding from a scratch on his right wing. His chest heaved up and down, but it was steady. I moved closer to Archangel and gently lifted his injured wing. "Archangel, is Kat okay?" I asked, and he shook his head. I glanced to Seamus and back at the winged snow leopard. "Can you lead me to her?" I asked, and he heaved himself to his paws. I noticed that on his left leg, a decent six-inch scratch was left, bleeding slightly. Seamus moved next to me and I sent him a questioning look. "What? Kat sent Archangel to me, so she wants me to come," he said, reloading his shotgun. I nodded and Archangel limped into the battlefield. We followed him, stopping to shoot down enemies when necessary. After a bit, we came upon the front line, where only about a score of Agents fought. Archangel pounced on a Xygent, bringing him to the ground, where Seamus shot him before he got up. "Arch!" A female voice called. Archangel limped towards the source, and we followed. A few Xygent were crowding around a figure on the ground, but they soon fell down, arrows in their knees or heads.

A tree had fallen on a very familiar cat-angel hybrid. Kat. Archangel rumbled in distress and started pushing the log with his paws. Seamus rushed next to Archangel and tried pulling up the tree. I guarded them as Xygents got near, using my heavy bow to knock out Xygents. "Oh, hi Seamus. I was beginning to think Archie wouldn't find you," Kat rasped. "Oh ha ha. Ideal situation, by the way," Seamus commented dryly. "I try." A Xygent raced towards Kat, but I kicked his head, making him fall to the ground unconscious. "Oh Ranger's here too. Mind helping?" Kat asked, and I grunted before pushing the tree trunk, causing it to roll off Kat. She hopped up and brushed herself off. "Thanks boys. Now we got a fight to win," she said, grabbing her bow and whacking a Xygent in the face with it. Seamus nodded and ran off, shooting his shotgun occasionally. More enemies in red rushed upon us, and Kat and I started fighting back to back to back. I smacked someone with my bow and kicked another away, but there were too many to attack. I snapped my fingers and green sparks flew from them. The nearby trees and plants pulsed a green glow before moving a little. Branches and roots came from their original places and wrapped themselves around Xygent, trapping and even strangling others. Within a few seconds, every Xygent within twenty yards of us were caught or dead. Kat turned to me curious eyes, and I smiled. "I live up to the name Ranger. I can control plants, and occasionally animals too." Thank you for saving me," Kat thanked sheepishly. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers before realizing what I was doing and jerking back. "Oh my god, Kat I am so sorr-" "Shut up," she muttered and kissed me again. I melted into the kiss, and she smiled. We parted and grinned at each other stupidly. A scream brought me back to reality again. I am in a battle, not a cheesy movie.

The ground started vibrating, so I looked around for the source. What I found was not pleasant. A rhino was charging at us, full speed. A strip of red cloth was tied around its horn. It slammed into me full speed, but I dug my feet into the ground to try to stop it. My feet were dragged backwards, but the rhino slowed too. Suddenly the rhino was toppled over, and it scurried away. Left in its place, was a heaving man, his neck muscles straining, and face locked in a scowl. "Thanks James. Where's Seamus?" Kat asked. 'James' looked around and frowned.

"I swear he was here a second ago but I don't kno-" "JAMES!" Seamus' voice called. "Seamus!" James called, sprinting in that direction. Kat grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. We broke into a clearing to see James being fended off by a score of Xygent while Seamus was being tied up by Xygent. I started shooting while Kat smacked a few with her bow. One dodged it and grabbed her waist, picking her up. He threw her towards the center of the mob, where she was thrown on the ground.

"Kat!" I yelled, attacking more desperately. A woman in red tried to tie her up, but Kat scratched her face with her claws. She slapped Kat across the face and tied her wrists. A wave of Xygents crashed over me and my sight was blocked. I ended up fighting next to James, trying desperately to get to our friends.

Kat's POV

They had forced me to my knees in the circle and tied together my wrists and wings. Seamus was to my right, and Jerome to my left. Toby was behind me, and Mitch and Martyn had joined James and Ranger in their struggle to get to me. A few scrawny looking Xygent came up to us and ordered us to get up. None of us complied, and the guy closest to me grunted and kicked my cheek. "Ah! Fork you!" I exclaimed, standing up and sending a strong kick to his chest. Toby was the next to stand up, followed by Jerome. Seamus didn't make a move to stand, so I wrapped my tail around the binding to his wrists and yanked up, causing him to stand and glare at me. The other scrawny Xygent pushed us in a direction cleared by battle, and it walked beside Seamus. "Why did you pull me up?" He whispered.

"Be stubborn all you want, you know they weren't going to just let you stay," I retorted.

"Hey, quiet," a woman yelled at me, punching my back. Seamus turned and tried to punch her, but I used my shoulder to stop him. Jerome came up on his other shoulder and together, we managed to keep Seamus walking backwards, even though he was struggling to kick the crap out of the woman. "Yeah, control shotgun boy, cat girl and furry freak," she said smugly. Jerome and I exchanged glances and let Seamus go. He jumped on her and punched her face before kicking her in the stomach. A guy ran up to him and smacked his lower neck, knocking him out.

"Seamus," I yelled, running towards him. Another. Xygent did the same to me, and darkness washed over my eyes. The last thing I saw was Jerome and Toby falling to the ground.

"Hey! Hey, wake up," someone called to me. I opened my eyes to find Toby kneeling a few feet above my face. My wrists and wings were free of ropes, but there were still red marks on my wrist. I couldn't see my wings to see if they had them, and even if I could, they're feathered.

"Ugh, where are we?" I groaned, sitting up.

"That, I don't know," he said, pulling me to my feet. "We can't break through these walls." About a yard away, Jerome was in bacca form, furiously swiping at the metal wall, making hollow clank sounds. The door on the other side of the small room opened, and a woman walked in. With a red arm band. Toby ran at her, and she took a pistol from the holster on her waist.

"Toby!" I yelled, running to stop him. She raised the gun and... Threw it on the ground?

"Hey, hey! I don't want trouble. I want to talk," she said. Toby glanced between her, the door, the gun, and me. He took a step back, and Jerome stopped attacking the wall to stand by us. "Start talking," I said. "Okay. My name is Xyline. It means of the woods in Greek. I am the leader of the Xygent," she said. Jerome snarled and leaped at her. I growled and pushed him back, tail lashing and ears flat.

"Get to the point, or I'll let them shred you," I growled. "Yes, Kat. We want to recruit you four to the Xygent." "Okay. Jerome, Toby, you can get her," I allowed, stepping away. "Wait! Don't you want to know why?" Xyline asked. I fell silent, but nodded. "Then come with me. I can show you," she pleaded, stepping out the door. I glanced back at the three guys before following her. Seamus followed me, then Toby, then Jerome(who reluctantly turned human again). The hallways were metal, and made a hollow sound with each footstep.

"We Xygent left our HQ because we realized that there were bigger problems then our HQ's had us fight. Like for example, the Global Bureau." "Question- then why did you attack our HQ's?" Jerome asked bitterly. "We originally didn't want to interfere with our HQ's any more, but they tried to hunt us down to get us to join them again. We responded in revolting, so to keep them off our trails, we occasionally send 'raids' to make sure they don't follow us. Often times though, my Xygent try to steal supplies or food from HQ's. It's annoying," she said. "So when we sent a ship to the MGHQ to try to talk-"

"My pack sunk the ship. Sorry about that," I finished, scratching my ear.

"All of those Xygent could swim. Don't worry. But the problem is, the HQ's are so absorbed with our attacks and their silly observation missions that they aren't realizing what they're doing. We are trying to stop the Global Bureau from completing what they call the 'Terbulace Plan'. The idea is, they lure out as many hybrids, magicians, etc. and use their new device that they call the 'Little Lamb'. What the Lamb does is shuts off all magic while simultaneously sending high pitched frequencies through the air. These would be harmless to humans, but for a hybrid, it would deafen or even kill them. This kind of device would render almost all Agents and Xygent useless or dead. So in short, the HQ's are unintentionally trying to stop us from saving them." Sadly, all of this makes sense. The HQ's didn't give them a chance to talk. I shook my head.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked. "Well my records show that you four are fairly close to your superiors," she said. I lightly blushed, ears flattening, then shook my head. Seamus looked at me in confusion then smirked. I punched his shoulder.

"So I thought you might be able to convince them to help. Am I wrong?" "Well I didn't know that Toby was close to Mesmer or that Jerome was close to Guardian. Isn't anyone close to Thief or Warrior?" I asked, hoping to buy time. "No. They are cold men. They have fiery hearts, but as of now, no Agents are close to them. Will you answer my question now?" I sighed and glanced back at my three companions.

"Maybe. Possibly. But we can't just walk in and ask that they make a treaty. We'll look like traitors. We need to act casual, and I want more information in your cause before committing," I said. "Deal. I see where you're coming from," she said.

"Tie us back up, and someone knock Toby out. They'll get suspicious if we just get dropped off," I ordered, and soon a couple Xygent guards came towards us with ropes. Jerome and Seamus growled, but let them tie us up. "And we should talk once this whole fight thing blows over," I said, and everyone quickly agreed. One guard knocked out Toby, and I dived to catch him before he hit the ground. I propped him up and glared at the guard. She shrugged and walked away with the other guard. "Let's go," I said, and the floor slowly split apart to reveal the open sea. Oh of course. We have to swim. Forking great. "We'll meet you on the West Shore tonight at three. We'll meet there every full moon," Xyline yelled over the wind. I nodded and jumped. Jerome jumped, and Seamus hefted Toby onto his shoulder before jumping.

We hit the water and surfaced before struggling to swim to the shoreline. The fighting hadn't stopped, and Agents there were tired, moving sluggishly. When we reached about twenty feet from the shore, a few people called our names, and Mitch, Ranger, James, and Martyn swam out to help us. "Oh god, Toby," Martyn cried when he got out to us.

"He's just knocked out," Seamus calmed as James supported him. Mitch pulled Jerome towards the shore. Ranger came towards me and I jumped on his shoulders to avoid the water. "What Kat?" "Water and cats don't mix," I said, earning a laugh from everyone. I fake smiled, knowing that things were much too complicated for any of us to share a real laugh. Seamus and Jerome had believable enough smiles on, but we exchanged a solemn glance. Sadly, our tension cannot be released by a cat joke. "Martyn, get Toby to the med. bay," Lewis yelled from the shore, blocking an attack from a lizard man. I used my teeth and ripped through the ropes on my hands, and Ranger took off the ones on my wings. I nodded and ran back into the fight.

My claws extended to three-foot blades and I smirked. I felt my teeth growing in length too, constantly poking out my mouth. It was a powerful feeling, but this time, there was no blood lust, but a determination to win. Remembering Rythian's training, I used my cyan aura to increase the sharpness of my claws. I started combating a swordsman, angrily slashing at his arms. He dropped his sword in pain and I knocked him out before turning and swinging my claws onto a man's shoulder. I fought like this for a while, until a crazed girl pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. She laughed as she held a knife up, then pressed it to my neck. Suddenly she was yanked from me, and she screamed and fell to the floor. Behind her mangled body was a girl(in her young teens, maybe 13) with black denim shorts, knee high black converse and a black hoodie, pale skin, and black hair with red tips that matched her deep red eyes. Her face was expressionless, but she extended a clawed hand to me. "I'm Marcy. I saved you. You owe me. Cross me and you die." I nodded and pulled myself up. "Kat. Why have I not seen you around?" I asked. "Partners, packs, and guilds slow me down and get me caught. I don't need that, or friends. Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to fight," she said, jumping onto another guy and ripping his throat out with her teeth.

-Time Skip-

"Kat!" I heard my name being called. The sun was setting, and there was no clear winner yet. I turned around and saw Moona, hovering behind me. "Come quick, some guy hurt Jerrico," she ranted, and I quickly took to the air and followed her. We flew over the fighting mass of writing bodies, dueling to the death. Soon we came upon a part of the forest with white cloth draped all around it. The infirmary. Moona landed and ran in, so I followed. She passed a bunch of doctor and nurse looking people and slipped into a small sectioned off area. Inside, Jerrico lay on a fold out bed, a bandage wrapped around his torso. A diagonal stain of blood seeped through the white cloth, making the sight sickening. "It's shallow, but long. We need to find a healer, fast," a doctor said. I nodded and ran back out into the battle, searching for a particular Russian. Suddenly, I spotted him, surrounded by Xygent, but knocking their spears aside like twigs. "Aleks!" I yelled, and he looked up and made his way towards me. "What, Kat? I'm busy," he grumbled. "Your agent name is ImmortalHD. Can you heal people?" I asked. "Good guess," he said. I pulled him into the infirmary and pushed him to Jerrico. "Do your thing!" I yelled, and he nodded. Aleks took off the bandages, exposing a gnarly gash on his stomach. He held out his pointer finger and thumb, and made pinching motions over Jerrico's ripped skin. The skin moved together and fused shut, making the gash disappear into a thin scar. "You're welcome," Aleks said before walking back outside. I nodded to Moona and walked back out into the fight, slashing at the enemy once again.

-Time Skip-

After about two hours, it was dark and there was no clear winner, and we were still fighting. I would guess it's about eight PM. At the moment, I was fighting back to back against Eris, yet our attacks were getting weary and weak. "How much longer do you think we'll have to do this?" Eris asked. "I don't know," I growled, knocking out another guy. Suddenly everything was quiet, and only a single group of people were moving. One of them used magic, and they levitated into the air. I identified them as Boss, General, Commander, and Mistress as the magic user. "Who's idea was it to attack us in the middle of our recording session?" Boss growled, and the Xygent started looking scared.

"I don't know Pewds, but I think we should get rid of the problem," Commander said, cracking his knuckles. Jordan appeared at my side and started dragging me away from the scene like everyone else was, giving the leaders and Xygent a large area between us. Some Xygent started running towards the shore, but most stayed put.

"Just like old times, right?" General commented. "Well guys, let's do it!" Mistress yelled, hopping down onto a poor Xygent, killing him quickly with a knife. It didn't take more than this for most the Xygent to start running for their lives, abandoning the fight. Those who did stay, had to deal with the leaders. Boss took out a pink chainsaw and hacked through the enemies. General turned into a massive ten foot bear, trampling anything in his path. Commander vibrated slightly, then two people identical to him appeared next to him. One had electric blue eyes and a zig-zagged mouth line on his mask, and the other had red eyes and an evil grin on his mask.

"Virus, Mad, just the enemies," Commander ordered, and they nodded before starting to murder Xygent. Soon all the Xygent were dead or long gone, and a victory cry rose across the Agents. I didn't make a sound, and I saw that Jerome and Seamus were also numbly standing. I grabbed both of them and walked to the infirmary, stopping beside Toby's bed. He was sitting up, and I made sure that nobody was looking before closing the curtains and standing next to Seamus. "We can't just fight them. What we're doing is wrong," Jerome said, running his hand through his hair.

"We can't look suspicious yet. Let's meet tonight at midnight, at the base of the tallest tree in the forest," I suggested. "Are you sure we can sneak out?" Toby asked, twiddling his thumbs. "We have to. And make sure you don't tell anyone. Except if you have a partner or counterpart," Seamus said, and we nodded. I sighed and walked back to the cave. Now I'm technically performing treason.

Just. _**Perfect**_.


End file.
